Blaue Schmetterlinge
by rachelmorganthesecond
Summary: Achtung Spoiler! für alle die nicht alle Bücher bis jetzt gelesen haben. Also hier geht es um eine Al/Rachel Sache das pairing is nix für Schwache Nerven. Die geschichte is aus Als PoV.
1. Chapter 1

Ich schlug die Augen auf. Nein heute war wahrhaftig nicht mein glorreichster Tag gewesen. Ich saß in meiner Mamorbadewanne von der Größe eines Whirlpools in meinem erst kürzlich zurückgewonnenen Bad. Mit Ekel betrachtete ich die prunkvollen Verzierungen an der Wand. Mittelalterlicher Adel hatte einen wahrhaft furchtbaren Geschmack gehabt. Einzig die Toilette aus Gold brachte mich zum Schmunzeln. Ich fand es war ein ausgezeichneter Scherz ein Meisterwerk aus Dekadenz. Da sage noch mal einer „Pecunia non olit".

Sonst mochte ich nichts von meiner prunkvollen Einrichtung außer dem Spiegel der an der Wand hing und diese fast vollkommen verdeckte. Es konnten gut und locker 5 Personen neben einander stehen ohne sich berühren zu müssen. Außerdem konnte einem der Spiegel seine Aura zeigen. Er war ein Geschenk der Kaiserin von China gewesen einer sehr mächtigen Hexe. Sie hatte ihn eingetauscht gegen ein Mal. Hatte ihr allerdings nichts genutzt am Ende hatte ich sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an den Höchstbietenden verschachert. Bei der Erinnerung an ihren schon beinahe verletzten Blick musste ich Lachen und es wurde von allen 4 Wänden reflektiert sodass es irgendwie schaurig und verzogen klang. Gott ich liebte die Akustik in diesem Raum. Verächtlich wandte ich mich von meinem Prunkbadezimmer ab. Gott wie ich Asien vermisste. Die Schlichtheit der Einrichtung, die Geradlinigkeit der Menschen. Mit einem leidenden Blick auf die Spitzenkleidung die auf einem Sessel wartete mich weiter zu kratzen und zu zwicken fügte ich seufzend die einfache Kleidung auf die Liste hinzu. Asien war das Paradies gewesen bevor mich dieser furchtbare Ku daraus vertrieben hatte.

Aber eine Gutes hatte die Sache so hatte ich Ceri kennen gelernt. Ceri die mir entrissen wurde. Das Wasser fing ob meiner Wut an zu köcheln und ich versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und ich hatte einen mehr als würdigen Ersatz für mein Spielzeug gefunden. So war Ceri gegangen aber die Kleidung geblieben. Schlechte Angewohnheiten starben nun mal Langsam.

Ich hatte Kopfweh vom Schwelgen in alten Zeiten und nahm mir die Dose die am Rand der Wanne stand und förmlich nach mir zu rufen schien. Als ich sie öffnete kam mir ein süßer Geruch entgegen. Begierig streute ich etwas von dem weißen Pulver auf den Wannenrand und inhalierte ihn mit einem Zug ein. Sofort spürte ich wie ich mich entspannte und meine Gedanken sich lehrten. Zufrieden lehnte ich mich zurück und versank in dem warmen Wasser. Alle Geräusche, also eigentlich nur das Ticken der altmodischen Wanduhr das aus dem Vorzimmer zu mir drang wurden durch das Wasser gedämpft. Mein nerviger Familiar war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt meinem Krätzi Hexi nachzusteigen und sie nebenbei auch noch am Leben zu halten. Anscheinend war sie dazu nicht selbst in der Lage. Seit ich den Geist zu mir genommen hatte, hatte ich so gut wie keine Ruhe mehr. Wäre er nicht der einzige der Rachel irgendwie am Leben halten könnte, hätte ich ihn schon längst an den Meistbitenden verscherbelt. Es verging kein Tag an dem er nicht mindestens 4-mal versuchte mich zu töten. Langsam wurde es lästig. Aber heute warn alle Vögelchen ausgeflogen und obwohl ich mein Badewasser selbst hatte wärmen müssen genoss ich den Frieden. Ich schloss die Augen und fing an einzudösen.

Plötzlich wurde ich von einem heftigen Niesen durchgebeutelt. Ein zweiter folgte und diesmal schluckte ich ein wenig Wasser mit Schaum. Lecker. _Al?_ Hörte ich die penetrante Stimme meines kleinen Hexis durch meinen Kopf dröhnen. _Rachel an Al, Al bitte kommen!_ Wenn sie nicht sofort die Klappe hielt, dann schwöre ich würde ich splitterfasernackt durch die Linie springen und, Pierce hin oder her, würde sie eigenhändig erwürgen. Aber da ich mein Krätzi Hexi kannte wusste ich es besser und hob einfach ab indem ich versuchte mich so sauer wie möglich zu fühlen. Hoffentlich bekam sie Kopfweh von mir.

_Rachel meine Liebe schon mal was von Seelenklemptnern gehört? Das sind die netten Menschen die dir helfen wenn du ein Problem hast. Du musst nicht immer mich anrufen. _Meine Gedanken klangen süß aber sie würde fühlen dass ich innerlich stink sauer war. Ich konnte spüren wie sie an Selbstbewusstsein verlor. _Schaff mir Pierce vom Hals. Er nervt. _Ich seufzte und richtete mich auf. _Ja ich weiß. Genau das ist der Grund warum ich ihn dir geschickt habe._ Ich hörte wie Rachel jemandem der nicht an unserem nonverbalen Gespräch beteiligt war etwas zu rief. Dabei konnte ich spüren wie sich die Scham in ihr ausbreitete. Ich stellte mir vor wie ihre Ohren die Farbe ihrer Haare annahmen wenn sie sich schämte und musste Lächeln. Offensichtlich hatte sie bemerkt dass ich es bemerkt hatte, denn sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf unser Gespräch.

_Gott Al. Er ist sogar so unterbeschäftigt, dass er in meiner Unterwäsche nach tödlichen Zaubern sucht. In meiner Unterwäsche. _Das war ihr sichtlich sehr peinlich und ich konnte nicht umhin nach zu sticheln. _Wenn er so gern an deine Wäsche geht dann lass ihn doch. Früher hattest du damit doch auch kein Problem. _Ich konnte wetten dass sie mittlerweile rot wie eine Tomate im Gesicht war und genoss das Bild das sich in meinem Kopf bildete. Seufzend Stand ich auf und Wasser tropfte von meinem Körper herab. Wenn Rachel sich schon die Mühe machte mich anzurufen, musste ihr Pirece schon gewaltig auf die Nerven gehen. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser ihn zurückzuholen, es war ohnehin bald Zeit fürs Mittagessen.

_Ähm Al? Was _genau_ machst du gerade? _fragte Rachel zögerlich. Sie musste wohl das herabtropfende Wasser gespürt haben. Ich lachte verwegen _Ich bade. Aber du kannst gerne kommen und mir Gesellschaft leisten _sagte ich lüstern und zog langsam eine Linie durch sie weil ich wusste das ihr das gleichzeitig Schmerz und Lust bereiten würde. Und Rachel stand auf diese Mischung. Sie war nicht umsonst mit einem Vampir zusammen gewesen. Ich lachte angesichts ihres Schreckens und genoss es sie immer noch in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. _Warn unseren kleinen möchtegern Merlin vor, dass ich ihn gleich durch eine Linie ziehen werde. _Rachel atmete erleichtert auf. Dann schrie sie_ Pierce legt das sofort wieder hin _und dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf nichts als Ärger mit diesen Familiars.

Sauer weil meine Ruhe nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen war, begab ich mich ins Wohnzimmer um meinen Spiegel zu suchen. Es war schon länger her, dass Pirece hier aufgeräumt hatte und ich musste eine halbe Ewigkeit hinter diversen Büchern suchen um endlich den kleinen silbernen Handspiegel zu finden nur um mich dann zu erinnern dass ich nicht mit Rachel sprechen sondern ihr Pirece vom Hals schaffen wollte. Genau das passierte wenn man Dämonen zu wenig Schlaf gönnte. Sie wurden unzuverlässig. _Selbst Schuld wenn ich dich nächstes Mal unabsichtlich in einer Linie fallen lasse Krätzi Hexi_, dachte ich. Kurz spielte ich mit dem Gedanken Pierce auf ein für alle Mal auf diese Methode loszuwerden, kam aber schnell wieder von dieser Idee ab. Wer sollte mir dann mein Essen kochen. Gute Familiar waren rar seit Rachel mir meine Sicherste Einnahmequelle gestohlen hatte: Sie selbst. Allein mit den Menschen die ich durch sie ins Jenseits gezogen hatte, hatte ich dieses Schicke Haus finanziert. Aber wir hatten einen Deal und Dämonen brachen ihr Wort nie. Sie waren nur gut darin die Hintertüren zu finden.

Mit den Gedanken wieder zu meiner eigentlichen Absicht zurückkehrend fing ich an eine Linie anzuzapfen. Hier im Jenseits waren die Linien, neben den Dämonen, das einzig lebende, und doch schmeckten sie staubig und alt. Als würde man auf Sand kauen. Sie hinterließen immer das Gefühl von leere und Einsamkeit, wenn man sie losließ. Da ich aber täglich mit dieser Linie arbeitete schenkte ich dem kaum Beachtung. Die Linie der ich mich bediente kannte ich schon so gut, dass es ein Leichtes war mit ihr im Einklang zu schwingen. Dann konzentrierte ich mich mit aller Macht auf die Kirche meiner kleinen Schülerin. _Nicht mal der heilige Boden kann ihren jämmerlichen Arsch retten_, dachte ich säuerlich. _1,2,3 Pierce ich komme _flötete ich bevor ich seine vertraute verdreckte Aura fand und ihn in die Linie einband und in meine Richtung zog. Der Narr weigerte sich. Ich gab seiner freischwebenden Seele einen kleinen Energiestoß und der Schmerz brach seine Widerstand.

Keiner 3 Sekunden später stand er auch schon in meiner Küche. „ du verdammter Narr von einem verfluchtem Dämon. Deine Mutter war eine Hure ohne Hirn", spuckte er aus und schaffte es dabei, wütend und verzweifelt zugleich auszusehen.

„Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen Pierce", gab ich zurück undwandte ihm den Rücken zu, weil ich bereits das Interesse an ihm verloren hatte.

„ Du verstehst nicht! Sie haben Rachel angegriffen und bevor ich ihr zu Hilfe eilen konnte hast du mich mit deinen hartherzigen Klauen von ihr gerissen."

Rachel hatte es schon wieder geschafft angegriffen zu werden und das innerhalb von 2 Minuten. Respekt, das war neuer Rekord. Ich schwöre wenn es nicht bald einer der Auftragskiller es schafft sie umzulegen, erledige ich das für sie. Seufzend blickte ich auf meine Uhr. Knapp nach Sonnenuntergang. Das Essen würde warten müssen. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Besitzer, der hinter seinem untrainierten Welpen herräumte.

„Alles muss man selber machen" murrte ich. Und als Pierce verstand was ich vorhatte baute er sich vor mir auf. „Ich werde auch gehen und Miss Rachel retten." Der hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. „Nein du bleibst hier!" fauchte ich ihn an und schlug ihn einmal so hart, dass er vor mir auf den Boden fiel „ sei einmal ein lieber Hund und mach Platz." Pierce schrie mir noch etwas nach, aber ich glitt bereits durch die Linie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo , dass ihr hier seid heißt hoffentlich das euch das erste Chapter gefallen hat. ich versuche alle kapitel kurz zu halten, weil ich selber weiß wie nervig zu lange Kapitel sind. Ich liebe Al! Ihr auch ? Ich würd mich sehr über Lob kritik also einfach eure Meinung freun. Feedback is immer gern gesehen :)**

* * *

><p>Meine Seele formte aus der Erinnerung an das Aussehen, das ich vorher gewählt hatte wieder meinen Körper und schon stand ich mitten in Rachels Wohnzimmer. Eine ziemlich verdatterte kleine Hexe starrte mich an. Sie hatte blonde kurze Haare und ihre blauen Augen hielten einen Ausdruck von erschrecken. Verständlich da ich ja soeben mitten aus dem nichts getreten war. Zirkel dachte ich verächtlich als die Erkenntnis das ein Dämon fand nicht nur Horror sondern auch Neugier auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. Ich setzte mein bösestes Lächeln auf und zeigte gleichzeitig ein wenig Zähne. Gott war ich furchteinflößend. „Es tut mir sehr leid euer nettes Kaffeekränzchen zu unterbrechen" sagte ich so ruhig wie möglich mit meinem perfekten Britischen Akzent, von dem ich wusste das Rachel ihn hasste wie die Pest „ aber das ist meine Hexe, die sie da angreifen und das kann ich nicht so hingehen lassen"<p>

Ich spürte wie sie versuchte eine Linie anzuzapfen. Wirklich dumm. Wirklich sehr dumm! Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war ich bei ihr und hob die zierliche Frau vom Boden ab nur um sie mit aller Wucht gegen die Wand zu schleudern. Sie gab einen erschreckten Schrei von sich der schnell erstickt wurde als ihr der Aufprall sämtliche Luft raubte. So mochte ich meine Mädchen leise und bewusstlos. In ihrem Schrecken ließ sie auch die Linie los. Anfängerfehler. Wir bildeten also ein Sandwich die Wand und ich das Brötchen und sie die Einlage. Yummy! Ich sah wie sie rot wurde und folgte ihrem Blick nach unten wo meine Hüfte ihren Körper berührte und merkte erst jetzt, dass ich vergessen hatte wieder etwas anzuziehen. Mein Grinsen wurde teuflisch. Ich drängte mich noch etwas näher an sie ran und ihr Unbehagen wuchs.

„Al", hörte ich Rachel in meinem Rücken keppeln, „ sie werden mir dafür die Schuld geben. Es ist nicht gerade Hilfreich wenn ein Dämon Zirkelmitglieder nackt an meine Wohnzimmerwand presst, wenn ich ihnen beweisen will dass ich keine Schwarze Hexe bin. _Du bist ja auch keine Hexe sondern ein Dämon._ Da Rachel aber auf diese Thema aus mir unverständlichen moralischen/ethischen Gründen schlecht zu sprechen war ließ ich es lieber unausgesprochen. Ich machte einen Blick über die Schulter und sah wie sie mit verschränkten Armen dastand. Hochroter Kopf und versuchte mir nicht auf den Hintern zu starren. Süß. Sie sah echt sexy aus wenn sie wütend war und so schoss mir das Blut an etwas tiefere Stellen, was die kleine Zirkelhexe zu einem erschreckten Aufkeuchen veranlasste. Ich grinste sie anzüglich an und sagte dann Rachel den Rücken zugewandt. „Nur nicht eifersüchtig werden Krätzi Hexi du bist als nächste dran."

Währenddessen hatte sich die Hexe wieder gefangen und fing nun an mir zu erklären, dass mir der Zirkel auf den Fersen wäre wenn ich sie töten würde und bla bla… Ich hatte sie lieber gemocht als sie noch verängstig war. Also seufzte ich einmal gelangweilt und warf ihren Kopf heftig gegen die Wand. Etwas knackte fürchterlich und ihre blauen Augen rollten nach oben. Achtlos ließ ich sie auf dem Boden fallen und stieg über sie auf Rachel zu. „ Dich kann man auch keine Minute unbeaufsichtigt lassen" warf ich Rachel vor. Sie riss die Augen von meinem Gemächt und ich musste schmunzeln. _Ja da gibt's viel zu sehen kleine Hexe_. „Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle bevor du gekommen bist", vorsichtig um mir nicht zu nahe zu kommen ging sie auf die Frau zu die regungslos am Boden lag um zu checken ob sie noch lebte. „Pierce hat das aber etwa anders geschildert" sagte ich, während ich mich auf der weißen Ledercouch niederließ. „Runter von der Couch", schimpfte Rachel, „ und kannst du dir vielleicht etwas anderes anziehen. Etwas würde eigentlich schon reichen" fügte sie hinzu und gab dann vor an einen Punkt an der Wand hinter mir zu schauen. „ Wieso gefällt die mein neues Outfit nicht" stichelte ich, zapfte aber eine Linie an um mich wieder in grüne Seide und Spitze zu hüllen. _Willkommen zurück du kratziges Ungetüm das sich Kleidung schimpft_.

„Danke" meinte Rachel und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie das Zurückkehren meiner Kleidung und nicht meine Hilfe meinte. „Aber wie gesagt ich hatte alles in Kontrolle" Sie stand auf, unsicher ob sie sich neben mich auf die Couch setzten konnte, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen und blieb ein wenig verloren einfach stehen. „ ein scheiß hattest du alles unter Kontrolle" meinte Jenks. Ein Pixi und Rachels Partner der die Szene wohl aus dem Hintergrund beobachtet hatte. „ Was hättest du getan wenn der Zauber der dich getroffen hatte, tödlich gewesen wäre. Beunruhigt und sauer zugleich sah ich zu Rachel. Diese Hexe schaffte es tatsächlich noch vor dem Essen in mindestens 4 tödliche Situationen zu geraten. „ War er aber nicht" fauchte Rachel in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass er es aber hätte sein können.

Ich hatte genug von ihrem Gemaule und beschloss die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten stand ich vor ihr und riss sie am Arm zu mir um an ihr zu schnüffeln. „Au", protestierte Rachel und versuchte sich loszureißen-

„Halt still Krätzi Hexi", fauchte ich und drückte gerade so fest zu, dass am Morgen genau fünf blaue Flecken ihren Arm zieren würden. „ Ich versuche herauszufinden ob dieser Zauber dich umbringt also halt den Mund und lass mich machen oder ich muss dir wehtun." Rachel schrie auf und ich bemerkte, dass mein griff fester geworden war. _Oops_.

„Dazu musst du an meinen Haaren riechen" fragte Rachel sichtlich beschämt. „Ja meinte ich und schenkte ihr einen anzüglichen Blick, bevor ich sie näher zog, mein Knie zwischen ihre Beine steckte und eine Strähne ihres roten Haares zu mir zog und ihren Duft in mich aufsog. Es war eine Mischung aus Rotholzduft und einem Hauch von Bernstein dazu etwas Zitrone und Erdbeere. Jetzt noch ein bisschen Sahne, und der Leckerbissen war serviert. Ich weidete mich noch ein wenig in ihrem Unbehagen und griff dann an ihrem Ohr vorbei zu dem kleine Fläschchen das am Tresen lag und offensichtlich den Trank beinhaltet hatte. Dabei kamen meine Lippen Rachels so nahe, dass ich spüren konnte, dass sie vor Schreck aufhörte zu atmen. _Dachte sie ich wollte sie küssen? Süß. _Dann dachte ich mir: _Warum ihre Hoffnungen enttäuschen _und presste meine Lippen kurz auf ihre. Sie schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und ich zog mich zurück und hielt schmunzelnd die kleine Phiole in der rechten Hand.

„Ich muss eine Fluch winden um herauszufinden welcher Trank da drin war", meinte ich matter-of-factly.

Rachel fing an vor Wut zu zittern. „ Du musstest mich gar nicht berühren und an meinen Haaren schnüffeln? Du hast mich verarscht?"

„Ruhe", schnauzte ich, „ ich muss mich konzentrieren." Ihr Geschrei ging mir einfach nur auf die Nerven. „Perversling" murmelte sie und ich grinste zufrieden. Ich wand den Fluch, der an sich sehr einfach war und genoss dabei den Schmutz auf Pierce abwälzen zu können. Das leben ohne einen Familiar war furchtbar gewesen. Der Spruch brauchte nicht viel außer einer Kerze als Bezugsobjekt, einen Rest von Trank und ein einfaches Wort.

„Revilio", flüsterte ich und sah wie grüner Rauch über der Flasche aufstieg als die Kerze ausging.

Verdammt wir hatten ein Problem.

„Was bedeutet Grün?"Rachel war näher gekommen und beugte sich interessiert über die grüne Wolke. Ich zog sie am Ellenbogen zurück.

„Hat dir deine Mama nicht beigebracht dass man seine Nase nicht in unbekannte Rauchschwaden steckt." Gott wie hatte sie solang überlebt.

„Grün", fuhr ich fort als ich sah wie der Pixi, Jenks erinnerte ich mich, nervös auf und ab schwebte. Ich wollte nicht riskieren angepixt zu werden und lies deshalb Rachel los.

„Grün bedeutet Ärger"

„Danke jetzt weiß ich mehr", meinte Rachel pampig. Ich brachte mehr Raum zwischen mich und den Pixi mit Bevaterungssyndrom und setzte mich wieder auf die Bank.

„Grün ist ein Zeichen für Vergessenheitszauber." Rachel wurde bleich, zweifelsohne weil sie an Kisten denken musste und die Erfahrungen, die sie mit Vergessenheitszaubern schon hatte machen müssen. Jenks sah bedrückt drein, weil er derjenige gewesen war der Rachel den Fluch damals aufgehalst hatte.

„ein zeitlich begrenzter schätz ich. Anscheinend hat er noch nicht eingesetzt also wird er wahrscheinlich gegen Sonnenaufgang wirken." Diese Gefühlsduselei war mir ziemlich egal. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr, die gerade erst auf meinem Handgelenk erschienen war. „ Also noch gut 12 Stunden"

„Was würde ein trank bringen der mich den Heutigen Tag vergessen lässt", dachte Rachel laut nach.

„Vielleicht haben sie den Trank verwechselt" überlegte Jenks. Ich rollte genervt mit den Augen „_Vielleicht _wollten sie, sie befragen um dann einen Vorteil zu haben, weil du nicht mehr weißt, dass sie jetzt wissen was du weißt."

„Aha", meinte Rachel und ich gab ihr noch eine halbe Minute um das zu verarbeiten. „Oh" sagte sie als sie begriff.

„Dann kommen sie wahrscheinlich wieder wenn sie dich nicht zu ihnen bring", Jenks sah kampfbereit aus als er auf die Zirkelhexe deutete.

Der Pixi hatte recht mein Krätzi Hexi hatte sich schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Rachel indes wurde statt sich etwas zu überlegen hysterisch. „und wenn sie mich schnappen oder irgendwas schlimmes passiert werde ich mich morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern"

„Du hast es erfasst Liebling", sagte ich und hoffte sie ruhigstellen zu können. Ich rieb mir bedenklich das Kinn mit meinen Samthandschuhen und genoss wie der Ansatz von Bart daran hängen blieb. Sorgfältig wägte ich meine Optionen ab und kam dann zu der einzig vernünftigen Lösung. Ich erhob mich und machte einen Schritt auf Rachel zu und Anstalten sie am Handgelenk zu packen. „Dann müssen wir sie eben an einen Ort bringen an dem niemand an sie ran kommt." „Moment einmal" protestierte die Hexe und wich so weit zurück dass sie sich die Kante der Kücheninsel in den Rücken bohrte „und was für ein Ort wäre das so?" „Ich hatte da an meine Küche gedacht" ich machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu „ aber mein Schlafzimmer ist mir auch recht."

Rachel wich noch weiter zurück und ich konnte sehen wie sie es sogar in Erwägung zog über den Tresen zu hüpfen. _Machte ich ihr wirklich so viel Angst. Gut gemacht._ „Also allein mit dir zu sein und mich nachher an nichts mehr erinnern zu können was du mit mir angestellt hast nenn ich nicht unbedingt gerade sicher"

„Naja zumindest ist es sicherer als hier" schaltete sich Jenks ein und ich fing an den Pixi zu mögen „ ich meine was kann er schon groß tun." _Oh mir fielen da einige Dinge ein von denen die meisten bestimmt Schmerzhaft für Rachel wären, was nicht heißen müsste das sie es nicht genießen würde._ Rachel setzt an zu widersprechen aber ich rief nur: „ Siehst du wir haben seinen Segen" und schon fasste ich sie am Handgelenk und wir sprangen von einer Realität in die Nächste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tut mir leid das das kapitel sooo kurz geraten ist. Aber wenns aus is is es nun mal aus. Also viel Spaß beim Lesen**

* * *

><p>Ich materialisierte mich wieder in meiner Küche und bemerkte leider erst viel zu spät, dass das Krätzi-Hexi sich ja noch an mein Handgelenk klammerte. Sehr zu meinem Bedauern hatte sie immer noch nicht drauf wie man vernünftig durch eine Linie reist. <em>Und das soll eine Dämonin sein. Das ich nicht lache.<em> Mit einem entnervten Seufzer wollte ich Rachel die sich soeben wieder zusammensetzte auf ihre Füße ziehen. Aber natürlich schaffte sie es sich dermaßen zu wehren, dass es ihr gelang mich mit der Wucht ihres beeindruckenden Sturzes von den Füßen zu reißen.

Ich war viel zu perplex um mich noch rechtzeitig in Luft aufzulösen und so fiel ich mit ihr auf meinen harten Küchenboden und sie begrub mich unter sich. Ich stöhnte auf und spuckte dabei ein paar ihrer roten Haare aus meinem Mund. „Au", beschwerte sich die Hexe über mir und ich fragte mich mit welchem Recht sie einen Schmerzenslaut ausstieß wenn ich doch unter ihr lag. Nachdem es mir gelungen war ihr Gewicht so zu verlagern, dass sie mir nicht die Luft absperrte fiel mir auf wie anzüglich unsere Position eigentlich war. Sofort entspannte ich mich und verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf und grinste genüsslich während die Hexe versuchte wieder Ordnung in ihr Haarchaos zu bekommen. Als sie wieder halbwegs die Kontrolle über ihre Sicht hatte, sah sie mich verwirrt an. „Was war das?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich weiß nicht Rachel", lachte ich verschmitzt, „aber wenn du es so dringend nötig hast, dass du dich schon auf mich stürzt hättest du es doch nur sagen müssen." Sie sah irgendwie verwirrt aus und ich half ihrem Verständnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge in dem ich in Richtung unserer Hüften nickte die sich nicht unbedingt an den unschuldigsten Stellen berührten. Rachel folgte meinem Nicken und lief augenblicklich knallrot an, machte aber keine Anstalten sich von mir runter zu bewegen. _Unanständiges Mädchen._

So sehr ich es auch genoss Rachel in Verlegenheit zu bringen und sie rittlings auf mir sitzen zu haben mit der Zeit wurde sie schwer. Während Rachel also noch darüber nachdachte was sie jetzt tun oder sagen sollte, nahm ich ihr diese Entscheidung mit Freuden ab. „Du wiegst eine Tonne Rachel" maulte ich während ich einfach aufstand und sie mehr als unsanft einfach auf den Boden plumpsen ließ.

„Hey", beschwerte sie sich, als sie sich wieder aufrappelte. „Wärst du noch lieber länger in dieser Position verweilt", stichelte ich während ich ihr den Rücken zugewandt ein Buch aus meinem riesen Schrank zog, „Ich hatte nämlich das Gefühl das es Zeit für einen Stellungswechsel wurde." Ich konnte hören wie sie sich den Staub von der Hose klopfte und erinnerte mich daran, das Pirece wieder einmal aufkehren musste. Ceri hatte ihre häuslichen Pflichten so viel ernster genommen. Ich seufzte und hörte wie Rachel leise „Leck mich" vor sich hin murmelte.

„Genau das hatte ich doch vor" antwortete ich und drehte mich mit einem Ruck um und schleuderte ihr das Buch, das ich ausgesucht hatte entgegen. Sie bemerkte das auf sie zu segelnde Buch einen Moment zu spät, versuchte noch es irgendwie aufzufangen, doch es schlug mit einem dumpfen Knall gegen Rachels trainierten Bauch und viel dann zu Boden. Sie starrte mich böse an, doch ich ignorierte sie und setzte Teewasser auf, „Heb`s auf" forderte ich sie gebieterisch auf. Rachel bückte sich um den Wälzer aufzuheben und ich erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Arsch. Sie hatte ein wirklich knackiges Exemplar. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht", warf sie mir vor und klatschte das Buch auf die Kücheninsel. „Was du nicht sagst", ich schenkte das heiße Wasser in zwei Tassen und hängte in jede einen Beutel. Eine schob ich Rachel hin „Nicht weglegen", ich deutete auf das Buch, „ du wirst es brauchen."

„Wozu", verdutzt berührte sie den Einband. _Ist sie so blöd oder stellt sie sich nur so dämlich. „_Um es zu lesen vielleicht?", entnervt rollte ich mit den Augen. Ich hatte die dümmste Schülerin des Planeten. „ Was das _ganze_?" ihre Finger zuckten von dem Einband zurück als hätte sie plötzlich Angst er könnte sie beißen. „Natürlich" ich lehrte mir einen Löffel Zucker in den Tee und machte mich geistig auf eine Nörgeltriade gefasst. Was war nur aus meinem entspannten Nachmittag geworden. „ Aber das sind ja…" Rachel warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf das Buch „ mindestens 1000 Seiten."

„Ach wirklich", ich musterte den Wälzer mit geheucheltem erstaunen. Dann nahm ich ihn und klatschte ihn Rachel gegen die Brust, „ Dann solltest du wohl besser schnell damit anfangen"

„Worum geht's da überhaupt. Und was ist eigentlich mit ihm passiert?", Rachel deutete über ihre Schulter nach hinten auf ein auf dem Boden liegendes Bündel aus Kleidern und Fleisch. _Oh Pierce habe ich ganz vergessen. Kein Wunder das es so ruhig ist. _„ Er hat es verdient. In ein paar Stunden sollte er wieder auf den Beinen sein." Noch ein Quälgeist mehr. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran bekam ich Kopfweh. Rachel sah besorgt aus und presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Schlitz zusammen. Dann beschloss sie anscheinend nichts für ihn tun zu können. „Also was lerne ich von diesem Monster das sich Buch schimpft."

„Im besten Falle wie man durch eine Linie springt ohne auf dem Hintern zu landen."

Rachels Augen weiteten sich angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich ihr beibringen wollte alleine durch Linien zu springen. Schon weitaus mehr interessiert blätterte sie in dem Schmöker, „und im schlechtesten Falle lernst du wie lange es dauern kann so ein dickes Buch zu lesen und wie unglaublich Still man dabei sein muss."

„ Versteh schon du willst deine Ruhe haben. Kapiert.", ohne von ihrer Lektüre

aufzusehen stieg sie über den reglosen Pierce und machte es sich in dem Lehnsessel bequem. Ich lehrte meinen letzten Schluck Tee und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Schlafgemach. „ich werde mich hinlegen. Wenn du etwas brauchst weck mich bloß nicht." „ Jaja" meinte sie abwesend, ganz in das Buch vertieft und mit strahlenden Augen begierig darauf das Geheimnis der Linien zu entschlüsseln.

„Versuch einfach dich nicht umbringen zu lassen", und mit diesen Worten verschwand ich durch die Tür. Glücklich endlich diese Gewänder ablegen zu können streifte ich sie einfach an Ort und Stelle ab und ließ sie dort liegen. Schnell schlüpfte ich unter die Decke und schloss die Augen.

„Hey", hörte ich Rachel auf einmal aus dem Wohnzimmer brüllen. Ich kicherte leise und schadenfroh. Anscheinend war ihr soeben eingefallen, dass sie sich morgen nicht einmal mehr an das Buch selbst geschweige denn den Inhalt erinnern würde. _Gut Nacht Krätzi-Hexi._ Rachels gedämpften Gefluche wiegte mich sanft in den Schlaf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gut diesmal wieder ein wenig länger. Und ich ende mit einem echten Cilff hanger. Nur gut das das nächste kapitel schon fertig is . Hihi. Auch diesmal git Feedback is immer gut **

* * *

><p>Ich wurde unsanft von einem Gerumpel gefolgt von einem etwas Höheren klirren und ich fragte mich unweigerlich welcher Idiot jetzt schon wieder meine Küche auseinander nahm. Ich stand auf und erinnerte mich daran, dass Rachel eigentlich irgendwo da draußen sein sollte. Also schnippte ich einmal mit den Fingern und kleidete mich in einen Morgenmantel der starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kimono hatte. Ich öffnete die Tür zu meinem Raum und hoffte dabei inständig dass Sie meinen rat befolgt hatte und nicht schon wieder dabei war sich umbringen zu lassen. Ich hatte den anderen Raum kaum noch betreten, da kam mir auch schon eine Schüssel entgegen gesegelt und zersprang neben mir am Türstock. Daher war ich auch auf den Zauberkessel vorbereitet der kurz später denselben weg nahm. Er traf mich nur nicht weil ich es schaffte mich schnell genug in Rauch aufzulösen. Stattdessen prallte er mit einem dumpfen scheppern von der hinter mir liegenden Schlafzimmerwand.<p>

_Was zum Teufel…?_ Ich verschaffte mir in einer Sekunde den Überblick. Rachel stand hinter meiner Küchentheke und sah irgendwie nicht sehr begeistert aus und hin und wieder warf sie mit meiner Ausstattung. Pierce stand ihr genau gegenüber und versuchte anscheinend vergeblich zu ihr zu gelangen. Der Kampf hatte aber offensichtlich nicht dort begonnen. Bereits die Hälfte meiner Bücher lagen über den gesamten Boden verstreut, das Holz das neben dem Kamin gestapelt war, war durch den halben Raum gerollt und mehrere antike Gegenstände waren offensichtlich im Zuge einer Lebensmittelschlacht als Deckung benutzt worden. Es war mir egal wer von den beiden angefangen hatte, so wie es hier aussah würde ich sie ohnehin beide umbringen. Es stellte sich nur noch die Frage wer zuerst sterben müsste.

„Was ist hier los", brüllte ich so laut ich konnte und die Wände wackelten dabei und das Feuer im Kamin loderte zornig auf, was beides bestens zu meiner Stimme passte. Die beiden Hexen die mich vorher nicht bemerkt hatten schreckten zusammen und Pirece der mir den Rücken zugewandt hatte musste sich umwenden um es Rachel gleich zu tun und mich anzustarren. „ Ihr habt mich aufgeweckt", grollte ich und nahm Pierce in die Mangel. Erstens weil ich ein unbändiges Bedürfnis hatte jemandem wehzutun und zweitens weil Rachel sich sicher hinter der Kücheninsel verbarrikadiert hatte schlug ich seinen Kopf kurzerhand Auf die Arbeitsfläche hinter ihm. Allerdings nicht hart genug um ihn auszuknocken. „also", stammelte Rachel ein wenig verunsichert und starrte auf Pierce der gerade seine Stirn befühlte und mit Schrecken feststellte das Blut auf seinen Fingern klebte, „Pierce hat angefangen" sagte sie anklagend bekam dann aber doch Angst dass ich ihn womöglich umbringen konnte, „Aber ich habe angefangen Dinge zu werfen"

„Ihr seid schuld", warf mir Pierce anklagend vor, „ wie könnt ihr Lady Rachel nur solche Bücher zu lesen geben. Dies sind Bücher für Dämonen und nicht für Ladys."

Darum ging es also. Dieser Trottel war also noch immer in mein Hexi verschossen und konnte nicht akzeptieren dass sie jetzt ein Dämon war.

„ZU deiner Information Don Juan. Rachel ist ein Dämon. Finde dich damit ab" ich kniete mich zu ihm hinunter um zu sehen wie tief die Wunde war und entschied dass er es wahrscheinlich überleben würde. Schade. Ich richtete mich wieder auf und grinste Rachel über die Theke hinweg an „ Und außerdem ist Rachel keine Lady. Nicht wahr Liebes."

„Du kannst mich mal kreuzweise Al" sie drückte das Buch, das sie in den Armen hielt noch fester an den Brustkorb als müsste sie es beschützen. „Siehst du", sagte ich triumphierend zu meinem Lieblings Quälgeist. Der sah mich nur trotzig an und meinte „ Mrs Rachel mag vielleicht Dämonen Blut in sich tragen. Aber das macht sie noch lange nicht zum Dämon. Und sie mag sich vielleicht nicht wie eine Lady verhalten, aber das heißt noch lange nicht das sie keine ist." Ich überlegte mir ernsthaft ob tote Geister eine Gehirnerschütterung erleiden konnten, denn was Pirece da von sich gab klang mir doch ziemlich verwirrt.

„ Danke", sagte Rachel von hinter der Theke „ glaub ich zumindest." „Warum möchtest du dieses Teufelsbuch dann nicht von dir legen Rachel. Und warum gibst du dich mit diesem Monstrum hier ab", bei dem Begriff Monstrum in Bezug auf meine Wenigkeit schnaubte ich verächtlich, „ Ich bin bereit zu akzeptieren dass deine Dämonen-DNA etwas ist das du erhalten im Austausch für dein Leben. Aber wenn du anfängst dich wie ein Dämon zu verhalten und es anzunehmen… Dann bist du verloren." Ich hatte eindeutig genug von Pierce dramatischer Moralpredigt. Ich trat ihm noch einmal mit den spitzen Schuhen in den Bauch um ihn ruhig zu stellen und dann wanderte ich um den Tresen auf Rachel zu. Ich fand es durchaus interessant, dass sie das Dämonenbuch so energisch verteidigt hatte.

Sie duckte sich als ob sie erwartete dass ich sie auch schlagen würde. Ich sah sie an wie sie da stand und sich wie ein kleines Kind an das Buch klammerte. Ich wusste was gerade in ihrem Kopf vorging. Sie war noch nie eine undurchschaubare Person gewesen. Ich konnte an ihrer Körpersprache lesen dass ihr das was Pirece gesagt hatte zu denken gab. _Dummes Mädchen. _Ich konnte dieses ärgerliche „Ich weiß nicht wer ich wirklich bin. Ein Dämon eine Hexe. Ich bin kein schlechter mensch wenn ich versuche zu überleben. Dass kann doch unmöglich falsch sein" förmlich hörte das sich nun hinter ihrer Stirn abspielte. Ich kam noch ein gutes Stück näher und schob meine behandschuhte Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie mich anzusehen: „ Ich finde es löblich wie eifrig du deine Lehrbücher verteidigst Schätzchen. Aber musst du dafür wirklich mein gesamtes Wohnzimmer auseinander nehmen?"

Rachels grüne Augen wanderten zu Pierce der sich nun aufgerichtet hatte und uns beiden gespannt zusah, jederzeit bereit einzuschreiten sollte ich versuchen Rachel weh zu tun. Dieser Idiot bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er das eben selbst ganz gut geschafft hatte. „Ich bin kein Dämon" flüsterte sie und versuchte sich selbst mehr zu überzeugen als jeden anderen. Wenn ich ein Herz gehabt hätte, hätte es mir ihre Abneigung gegenüber Dämonen sicherlich gebrochen. Da ich so etwas aber nicht besaß war ich nur ungehalten darüber dass sie dachte ein Dämon zu sein bedeutete automatisch einer von den Bösen zu sein. Ja ich musste zugeben auf die meisten meiner Art traf das zu. Aber Ausnahmen bestätigen ja bekannter weise die Regel.

„ Natürlich bist du das Liebling und du warst auch nie etwas anderes", ich zog eine verunsicherte Rachel Richtung Waschbecken. Ich mochte sie wesentlich lieber wenn sie tough und kratzbürstig war. „ Hier", meinte ich, „sieh hinein." Ich ließ Wasser in das zugestöpselte Becken laufen und verspiegelte dann die Oberfläche mit einem einfachen Zauber und zog etwas mehr Energie als nötig durch Pierce, der sich schmerzhaft krümmte. Er hatte es verdient. Zuerst mein Wohnzimmer zerlegen mich aus dem Schlaf holen und mein Krätzi-Hexi beleidigen für wen hielt er sich eigentlich. Rachel lehnte sich über die Oberfläche. „ Ja ich hab auch zu Hause einen Spiegel Al" sie wollte sich schon wieder aufrichten als ich mir ihr Genick schnappte und sie über dem Wasser fixierte.

„ Au du Mistkerl", beschwerte sie sich. Ich drückte nur fester zu und sie grunzte missbilligend. „ Ja das ist was du bist" Ich zog meinen Handschuh mit meinen Zähnen von der noch freien Hand und ließ ihn über das Wasser gleiten. Das Bild veränderte sich „aber du kannst so viel mehr sein." Rachel keuchte entsetzt auf. Das Bild hatte sich nur wenig verändert. Aber statt der grünen Augen befanden sich jetzt ein Paar roter mit Ziegenschlitzen in Rachels Gesicht, die sich nebenbei bemerkt fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren schlugen. „Nein" schrie die Hexe und entwand sich meinem Griff, „ das werde ich niemals sein". Sie stieß mich nach hinten. Ich war nicht auf den Stoß vorbereitet und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen den Herd.

„ Nicht so stürmisch" meinte ich und griff mir Rachels Arm um zu verhindern, dass sie weiter auf mich einschlug. Ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen aber ich tat es nicht. Rachel handelte vollkommen aus Instinkt und warf mich über ihre Schulter. Ich konnte noch im Flug sehen wie sie begriff was für einen dummen Fehler sie begangen hatte. Regel Nummer eins: Ärgere nie den Dämon. Regel Nummer zwei: Ärgere nie den Dämon und Regel Nummer drei: Falls du Regel Nummer eins und zwei gebrochen hast lauf so schnell du kannst. Ich war sauer und zwar so was von. Auch wenn ich kleine Raufereien mit Rachel an sich amüsant fand, heute war ich am Ende meiner Geduld. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich etwas getan was ich später sehr bereut hätte. Bei einer aussterbenden Rasse waren Schüler nicht leicht zu finden. Aber Gott sein dank gab es da ja noch Pierce. Der war seiner Jungfrau in Nöten sofort zur Hilfe geeilt und zog mir Just in dem Moment in dem ich aufspringen wollte und Rachel anfallen, die Bratpfanne über den Kopf. Ich verfehlte also Rachel um ein Paar Zentimeter und sprang geradewegs auf den Kasten hinter ihr zu.

Kennt ihr diese Momente in denen so viel auf einmal so schnell hintereinander passiert, dass man um wirklich zu begreifen was passiert eigentlich Zeitlupe brauchte. Das war einer dieser Momente.

Wie gesagte ich segelte auf den Kasten zu und schwor mir dabei Pierce zu töten, auch wenn das hieß, dass ich mir einen neuen Familiar suchen musste. Rachel atmete kurz auf, als sie bemerkte, dass ich sie verfehlen würde. Keine Sekunde später weiteten sich ihre Augen vor schrecken, als sie bemerkte, dass mein Fuß sich mitten im Flug mit ihrem Bein verheddert hatte. Auch Pierce bemerkte es und versuchte vergeblich, Rachel noch zurück zu halten. Die wiederum wollte sich an einem Regal festhalten, dass aber mit einem lauten krachen zersplitterte. Ich hatte dieses Regal geliebt. Na egal, jetzt passte es zum Rest meiner Wohnung. Anscheinend war der used Look dieses Jahr wieder in Mode. Also flogen ich und Rachel beide auf den Kasten zu und ich sah, dass sie zuerst auftreffen würde, und zwar mit Kopf voran. Das würde mir gerade noch fehlen. Eine Schülerin mit Gehirnerschütterung. Rachel war auch so schon dumm genug. Entnervt angelte ich sie näher an mich heran, wobei Rachel erschreckt auf keuchte. Ich versuchte sie zu retten und sie dachte ich wolle sie umbringen. Typisch. Ich nutzte also den Schwung unseres Fluges, so dass ich mit dem Rücken zuerst gegen den Kasten prallte und Rachel mit meinem Körper schützte. Der Aufprall an sich war nicht so schlimm, aber Rachels geballte 5 Tonnen trieben mir die Luft aus den Lungen und die Tränen in die Augen.

Aber wir lebten noch und niemand war verletzt worden. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen und revidierte ganz schnell meine zweite Feststellung. Wenigstens waren wir noch am Leben. Ich sah auf Rachel hinunter die gerade dabei war sich wieder zu orientieren und nach größeren Verletzungen zu suchen. Dann sah sie zu mir auf und meinte „Ähm" und wirkte dabei etwas peinlich berührt. Erst da bemerkte ich, dass ich sie noch immer in den Armen hielt und ließ los, weil diese Berührung so falsch vertraut wirkte. Seltsam wie meine Hemmungen größer waren bei einer Umarmung als bei sexueller Belästigung. Wahrscheinlich war es die Vertrautheit die mir beim einen zu schaffen macht und beim anderen nicht. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich und sah erbost zu Pierce rüber, der das Ganze mit bleicher Miene verfolgt hatte, „Normalerweise killst du doch immer deine Freunde, ich glaube Pierce wollte den Spieß mal umdrehen." „ Das ist eine infame Lüg…" begann dieser sich zu entrüsten doch ich schnitt ihm scharf das Wort ab „ Um _dich_", droht ich „kümmere ich mich später."

„Mir geht's gut", versicherte mir die Hexe, die gerade versuchte sich am Kasten hochzuziehen. Auf einmal hörte ich etwas wackeln und Rachel hielt erschrocken in ihrem tun inne. Wie auf Kommando sahen wir beide gleichzeitig nach sahen wir uns beide an „ Ohoh." Man hätte meinen können wir hätten das geprobt so synchron waren wir. Ganz oben auf dem Kasten befanden sich mindestens ein Dutzend bereits aktivierter Zaubertränke. Einige davon tödlich. _Mist. Nichts wie weg hier. _Ich schnappte mir Rachel und setzte zum Sprung an, aber wir waren nicht schnell genug. Mit einem Lauten Klirren traf uns die gesamte Ladung Tränke und durchnässte uns bis auf die Knochen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gut das kapitel ist ja wieder mal reichlich kurz. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab so lang nicht mehr geschreiben und jetzt leider das gefühl Al is ein bisschen OOC. Naja vielleicht bild ich mir das auch nur ein. Trotzdem viel Spaß :)**

* * *

><p>„Al", ich hörte irgendetwas fürchterlich brummen und versuchte das Insekt zu verscheuchen, das zweifellos versuchte mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Al", ich war sehr ungehalten, denn ich wusste, dass meine Ruhe nur noch von kurzer Dauer sein würde. Aber ich würde durchhalten. Ein wenig Ruhe hatte ich wohl verdient. Ich hielt die lebensmüdeste Hexe auf Erden am Leben. Und das rund um die Uhr. Wenn ich etwas verdient hatte dann Ruhe. Und ich würde sie auch..<em>Klatsch<em>. Aufgebracht schlug ich die Augen auf und setzte mich ruckartig auf.

„Tu das nie wieder", drohte ich als mein Blick auf Rachel fiel, deren Hand noch immer halb erhoben war von der Ohrfeige die sie mir verpasst hatte. Sie sah aus als konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden ob sie erschrocken, verwundert über sich selbst drein schauen sollte oder einfach nur grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ihr Gesicht zeigte also eine groteske Masse aus versteckter Schadenfreude und echtem Erstaunen. Geheuchelte Reue wäre mir lieber gewesen. Vielleich wäre dann der Drang sie wiedermal umzubringen nicht so groß gewesen.

„ Was sollte ich denn tun?", rechtfertigte sie sich, „wir wurden von einem Haufen Tränke getroffen und ich habe keine Ahnung wo wir sind. In deiner Küche auf jeden Fall nicht mehr, " sie ließ ihren Blick über den Wald, der um die Lichtung auf der wir uns befanden, lag, gleiten, „Es sei denn du hast den besten Innenausstatter der Welt."

Manchmal hatte sie einfach den Humor eines nassen Fetzens. „Hörst du das?", meinte ich. Sofort wurde sie ernst. „Was?" fragte sie angespannt und wendete vorsichtig ihren Kopf hin und her um mögliche Geräusche besser wahrzunehmen. Ihr ganzer Körper spannte sich an und machte sich kampfbereit. In ihre Augen trat ein leichter Ausdruck von Furcht und als ich meine Augen schloss konnte ich ihren Angstschweiß förmlich riechen. Ein herrlicher Duft am liebsten hätte ich mich auf der Stelle auf sie gestürzt.

Rachel hielt die Luft an und lauschte noch einige Sekunden. Dann entspannten sich alle ihre Muskeln wieder und sie sah mich an. „ Ich höre nichts" Ich grinste hämisch „ Ganz genau. Kein herumschreiender Pierce. Das heißt wir sind definitiv nicht in meiner Küche" Rachel wurde sauer und warf ihre Haare empört in den Nacken „Du hast mich verarscht" „Wie schlau du doch bist Rachel Mariana Morgen. Wie konnte ich nur die ganze Zeit merken welch Genie in dir steckt ?" Rachel rollte entnervt mit den Augen und ich war froh, dass sie nicht sah, dass ich versuchte meine Verunsicherung durch Sarkasmus zu überspielen. Natürlich hatte ich den Ort an dem wir uns befanden sofort wieder erkannt. Ich hatte auch schon so eine Theorie warum wir hier waren, aber solange ich es nicht sicher wusste würde ich Rachel nicht beunruhigen. Sie war ein wenig hypernervös und neigte unter Panik zu schlechten Entscheidungen. Das war ja überhaupt erst der Grund, dass ich sie kennen gelernt hatte. Das und ihr Ex- Freund sie den eigentlich auch schon getötet. So langsam verlor ich den Überblick.

Ich hörte Stimmen die aus dem Wald drangen. Ich schloss die Augen um herauszufinden wie weit sie noch von uns entfernt waren. „Mit dir gefangen in.. Gott weiß wo wir auch immer sind? Ich könnte mir nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen." Rachel war sichtlich gekränkt das ich sie so einfach reinlegen hatte können, „ von wegen sicherer schimpfte sie. Bei ihrem lauten Geplapper war es mir unmöglich die Stimmen zu lokalisieren. „ Psst", machte ich ungehalten und wedelte mit der Hand als wolle ich eine Fliege verscheuchen. Abrupt wandte sich Rachel mir zu und sah mit einem bösen Blick zu mir hoch. „Hältst du mich wirklich für so dumm das ich zwei Mal auf den selben Scherz hineinfalle?" wollte sie wissen. _Nein liebes Hexi ich halte dich sogar für noch sehr viel dümmer. _

Da ich keine Lust hatte mit ihr zu diskutieren, allein schon weil ich wusste das die Diskussion kein Ende finden würde bis ich ihr recht gab. Rachel war wirklich eine schlechte Verliererin. Daher ging ich nicht näher auf ihr Gerede ein sondern packte sie kurzer Hand, hielt ihr den Mund zu und zog mich mitsamt sich windender Rachel ins Dickicht zurück. Ich hörte zwar dass sie sich lautstark beschwerte, aber alles was man durch die Handschuhe vernehmen konnte war ein dumpfes Gemurmel. Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Knebel besorgen. Die Verlockung Rachels nervige Gepiepse muten zu können war schon verlockend.

„Au", fluchte ich und zog meine Hand zurück als sich Rachels spitze Zähne durch den Samtstoff bissen. „Du hast mich gebissen", meinte ich empört und wiederstand dem Drang ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen. „Was kann ich dafür wenn du plötzlich einen auf psychopathischen Kidnapper machst?" _Na ja _Kid_napper ist nicht mehr ganz der richtige Ausdruck._ _Eher Womannapper_. Ich musste über meinen eigenen Scherz schmunzeln und Rachel sah mich an als wäre ich jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht. _Schließ nicht gleich von dir auf andere. _„Was sollte das überhaupt" entrüstete sie sich. Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, aber in dem Moment betraten zwei gestalten, die Lichtung. „Hältst du jetzt endlich deine dämonenverdammte Klappe" zischte ich unddrückte ihren Kopf hinter einen Busch. Rachel wollte noch etwas sagen. Mir wahrscheinlich klarmachen was ich sie alles konnte, aber da sah sie die zwei gestalten und verstummte. _Braves Mädchen._

„Wer ist das?" wollte sie wissen. Die gestalten standen sich gegenüber. Die eine hatte uns den Rücken zugewandt. Die andere, etwas kleinere wurde von der Ersten komplett verdeckt. Aber ich wusste sofort um wen es sich handelte. Meine Ängste wurden bewahrheitet. Die Figur war mir so vertraut wie keine andere. Diese Bewegungen hätte ich unter tausenden erkannt.

Rachel allerdings starrte die Person intensievst an. Auf einmal erschien so etwas wie ein skeptischer Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie legte den Kopf schief. _Als würde von dieser Perspektive aus plötzlich alles anders aussehen._ Dann fiel ihr Blick auf mich und wanderte einmal von oben nach unten und wieder zurück. Dann sah sie wieder zu der Gestalt. Sie hatte begriffen. Sie lehnte sich zu mir und flüsterte. „Hey. Da hat jemand dasselbe scheußliche Gewand wie du. Und ich dachte so einen Geschmack gäbs nur einmal auf der Welt." Ich sah sie entgeistert an und wollte noch einen Kommentar über ihren nicht vorhandenen Verstand abgeben. Doch da wandte sich die Gestalt um, als würde sie sich vergewissern wollen, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurde. Rachels Augen wurden groß vor verstehen und ihre Lippen formten ein Stummes _Oh mein Gott_. Jetzt hatte sie verstanden. Ich starrte in das Gesicht das mir nur allzu vertraut war. Mein Gesicht.


	6. Chapter 6

**So wie versprochen ein neues Kapitel Express lieferung :) ja auch für dich Lisa kannst dich später über die Rechtschreibung berschweren**

„Okay was geht hier vor", wollte Rachel wissen. Ich schätzte mal stark, dass es zu spät war um jetzt noch etwas vor ihr zu verheimlichen. „Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau", ich fragte mich wie viel ich ihr nicht erzählen konnte. Ich warf einen unauffälligen Seitenblick auf Ceri. Ich wusste dass Rachel sie nicht sehen konnte von ihrer Position aus. Ich konnte ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht vermeiden. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel mit ihren langen blonden Haaren die wie ein Fluss aus Gold unter Der Kapuze ihres bodenlangen blauen Mantels herausragten. Ich bemerkte, dass ihr Füße ohne jeglichen Schuhe, nackt im grünen Graß steckten. Sie hatte es immer gehasst, wenn ich sie gezwungen hatte Schuhe zu tragen. Sie hatte sich immer beschwert, dass es unbequem und nutzlos war und genau deswegen, hatte ich es nur umso lieber getan.

„Erde an Al", meinte Rachel und winkte vor meinen Augen mit ihrer Hand auf und ab. Wenn sie nicht vorsichtig war würde ich ihr dieses Ding noch mal abschneiden. Ich fing ihren wild fuchtelnden Arm in der Luft ab und verdrehte ihn in einem ungesunden Winkel. „Au", beschwerte sich die Hexe. „Was", wollte ich wissen ehe ich sie los ließ. Natürlich nicht ohne vorher noch einmal zuzudrücken. Wie ein beleidigtes Kind zog sie die Hand an ihre Brust und rieb sich das zweifelsohne schmerzende Handgelenk.

„Du hast zwar gesagt du weißt es nicht genau aber ich bin sicher du hast ne Theorie", abwartend sah sie mich an. Ich warf noch einen abschätzigen Blick auf Ceri und entschied dann dass es nichts brachte etwas vor Rachel geheim zu halten. Früher oder später wurde sie es ohnehin herausfinden und dann müsste ich mir nur wieder ihr Gezeter anhören. „Wir sind in meinem Kopf", die zwei Personen, also ich und Ceri bewegten sich ein Stück. Rachel sah verwirrt und ein bisschen ungläubig aus. Entnervt fügte ich hinzu, „also um genauer zu sein befinden wir uns in meinen Erinnerungen." „In deinen…Aber wieso genau sehen wir sie nicht aus deiner perspektive sondern als Beobachter" _Mh gar kein so schlechter Gedanke. _Etwas ruppiger als notwendig meinte ich „Woher soll ich das Wissen." Es ärgerte mich dass Rachel an etwas gedacht hatte, das mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen war. Sie gefiel mir besser wenn sie die dumme Schülerin war. Streber hatte ich noch nie gemocht. „Und wie zum Wandel kommen wir in deinen Kopf" _Aha_. Da hatte ich ihr etwas voraus.

„ Die Tränke die auf uns drauf gefallen sind", Rachel nickte mit schmerzhaft verzerrtem Gesicht, wie um zu zeigen, dass sie sich noch genauestens daran erinnern konnte, „ als die tränke uns alle getroffen haben, haben sie sich vermischt. Man kann nie genau wissen, was bei so etwas raus kommt. Du kannst dich bei deinem lieben Pirece bedanken, wenn wir hier wieder raus sind. Vorausgesetzt du erwischt ihn vor mir. Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin wird sich nie wieder jemand bei ihm bedanken können", knurrte ich. Ich warf noch einen Blick auf mich und Ceri. Wir waren jetzt fast in Hörweite und das machte mich schon reichlich nervös. „Apropos hier raus sein. Wie zum Teufel sollen wir hier eigentlich…" Rachel konnte ihren Satz nicht vollenden, denn Ceri fiel ihr mit ihrer gebieterischen Lauten Stimme ins Wort.

„Ich HASSE ihn. Er ist ein aufgeblasener, verwöhnter, widerlicher…"Sie rang mit ihren Armen ebenso wie sie nach Worten rang. Ihre Wangen waren rot vor Empörung, ihr Atem ging schnell, was bewirkte dass sich ihr eingeschnürter Brustkorb rapid hob und senkte. Es war ein durchaus reizvoller Anblick. Mein jüngeres Ich stimmte mir offensichtlich zu, da er genau diese Stelle genauer musterte, bevor er sich auf einen Baumstumpf setzte. „Schnösel", schlug er vor und beendete damit ihre Schimpftriade. Sie wirkte im ersten Moment ein wenig brüskiert, dass er ihr das Wort aus dem Mund genommen hatte. Doch dann überlegte sie eine Weile bevor sie zustimmend nickte. „Ja das ist er wohl. Und ein adeliger noch dazu" Sie sah sich kurz um und als sie nichts fand worauf sie sitzen konnte, ließ sie sich kurzerhand im Gras nieder. „Nana", meinte der andere Al und schmunzelte, „ spricht man so etwa von seinem Verlobten" Bei der Erwähnung des Wortes verlobter schnaubte Ceri einmal ablässig und blies dabei eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht, die aber sofort wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurückkehrte.

Eine Weile saßen sie nur Still da und das einzige Geräusch war das Zirpen der Grillen. Ich nutzte die Pause um zu Rachel zu starren. Sie hatte den Blick fest auf die beiden gerichtet und sah gespannt zu. _Schön das du dich amüsierst. Brauchst du vielleicht noch etwas Popcorn. _Mein Leben war doch kein Kinofilm. „Wenn er doch…" Ceri brach die Stille, aber sie ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen. Als Augen senkten sich zu ihr herab und ich erinnerte mich noch genau daran, dass ich damals dachte, das die Elfe in dem Gras aussah wie eine Blume, die darauf wartete gepflückt zu werden. Ich beobachtet mich selber, wie ich mich nach unten beugte und die beharrliche Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. „Wenn er doch… was Liebling?" fragte der andere Al sanft und drängend zu gleich. „ Also wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen du hast dich hals über Kopf in Ceri verguckt", flüsterte Rachel ohne die Augen vom Geschehen abzuwenden. „Zum Glück weißt dus besser" gab ich zurück. Aber ich wurde immer unruhiger. Es gab Dinge von denen ich nicht wollte, dass Rachel sie wusste. Genauer gesagt Dinge von denen ich nicht wollte dass sie irgendjemand wusste.

„Ein bisschen so wäre wie du", beendete Ceri ihren Satz und schlug die Augen nieder. Die sonst so selbstbewusste Elfe sah unglaublich unsicher und zerbrechlich aus. Es war ein Anblick der so schön war, dass er einem schier das Herz brach. „Ich hab hier etwas für dich." Al zog einen seiner weisen Handschuhe aus und ich wurde panisch. Hatte ich Dinge erwähnt die geheim bleiben sollten? Das war eindeutig eines von ihnen. Der andere Al hielt seine, zur Faust geballten Hand, an seinen Mund. Ceri beobachtete ihn wie ein Kind mit großen leuchtenden Augen während jede Faser meines Körpers sich an einen anderen Ort als hier wünschte. Al murmelte ein paar Worte in seine Hand und ich spürte ein Ziehen, das durch meinen gesamten Körper lief. Al öffnete die Hand und heraus flog ein einzelner blauer Schmetterling. Meine Sicht begann zu verschwimmen und als ich realisierte, was gerade passierte, hatte ich gerade noch Zeit Rachel an der Hand zu packen, bevor sich unsere Umgebung ein weiteres Mal veränderte.

„Hey", meinte Rachel empört, „ich wollte sehen was passiert." Ich verzog missbilligend das Gesicht, „ Rachel mein Leben ist keine verdammte Sitcom" „Sicher?", fragte sie schnippisch „ Schalten sie auch nächstes mal wieder ein wenn es heißt was passiert nachdem Al Ceri einen blauen Schmetterling geschenkt hat." Ich fluchte innerlich. Sie hatte es gesehen. „ Wo sind wir diesmal gelandet?" Rachel war wie ein Kleinkind. Schon hatte sie das Interesse verloren und suchte sich etwas neueres Aufregenderes. Mir sollte es recht sein. Ich musterte unsere neue Umgebung. Der Raum war sehr schlicht eingerichtet. Die Wände sowie auch der Boden, waren mit Holz ausgekleidet. Zwei schiebe Türen führten in den Nebenraum und der Geruch von Weihrauch schwebte über dem kleinen Szengarten, der einen Großteil des Platzes einnahmen. Sofort hellte sich meine Stimmung auf. Ein Gefühl von zuhause stellte sich ein. „ Wir sind in einem Tatami Zimmer" allein schon der Klang des Wortes Tatami jagte mir erfreute Schauer über den Rücken. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an auf der Zunge. Verglichen damit war Englisch der reinste Brechreiz.

„Ein was?" Rachel sah verwirrt drein. Anscheinend war sie mit der asiatischen Kultur nicht sehr vertraut. „ Ich erwarte nicht dass so eine Barbarin wie du das versteht." Ichbemerkte meine Unhöflichkeit und entledigte mich meiner schuhe. „Schuhe aus", befahl ich auch Rachel die mich ansah als wäre ich jetzt durchgedreht. „Wieso?" Ich war verärgert „ Weil ich dein Lehrer bin und ich sage du sollst deine Gott verdammten Schuhe ausziehen." „Wir sind in deinem Kopf. Ist ja nicht so als würde sich jemand beschweren" Ich atmeten noch einmal ruhig durch. Dann drückte ich eine erschreckte Rachel abrupt gegen die Wand des Zimmers. Eine meiner Hände vergrub ich in ihrem Haar und zog so ihren Kopf in ihren Nacken. Die zweite wanderte ein wenig unentschlossen über ihren Körper und ließ sich schlussendlich auf ihrem hinter nieder. „Hey", beschwerte sich Rachel. Ich zog ein wenig grob an ihren Haaren. Sie stöhnte schmerzvoll auf, doch dann hielt sie endlich ihre Klappe. „Wenn ich sage du sollst deine Schuhe ausziehen dann tust du das auch. Und zwar ohne wenn und aber. Mein Kopf meine Regeln" Rachel sah trotzig drein und presste ihre Lippen missbilligend zusammen. „ Haben wir uns verstanden" meinte ich nachdrücklich. Soweit es ging nickte Rachel und ich lockerte meinen Griff in ihrem Haar.

Ich wollte sie schon gehen lassen das kam mir eine grandiose Idee. „ Ausziehen" verlangte ich. Rachels Augen wurden groß. „ Muss ich dir erst weh tun?" drohte ich. Sehr unwillig wanderten Rachels Hände zu ihrer Hose und sie knöpfte sie auf. Als ich verstand was sie tat warf ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und begann schallend zu lachen. Verwirrt hielt Rachel in ihrem Striptease inne. „ ich hatte die Schuhe gemeint, aber ich schätze deinen Enthusiasmus." Rachel wurde rot als sie ihr Missverständnis erkannte. Mit einem bösen Blick strampelte sie sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und versuchte sie gleichzeitig nach mir zu werfen. Ich lachte mich halb tot und ließ sie los als sie fertig war. „ Das ist ein braves Mädchen" stichelte ich, als sie ihre Schuhe, die sie durch den halben raum geworfen hatte, wieder aufklaubte. „Jaja. Sehr lustig. Ganz großes Kino. Hör auf zu lachen und sag mir lieber wie wir zurück kommen. Oh ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich das mal sage. Aber ich wäre nirgendwo lieber als in deiner nach Bernstein stinkenden Küche."

„ Das ist nicht so schwer. Ich muss einfach nur einen kleinen Fluch winden und wir sind in null Komma nichts hier weg. „ behauptete ich. „Was machen wir dann noch hier" Rachel wirkte noch immer etwas verstimmt. „ oh nein es gibt ein aber oder. Bitte sag mir dass es kein aber gibt" Warum war meine Hexe nur immer dann nicht schwer von Begriff wenn es von Vorteil für mich wäre. „Wir müssen wieder aus der Erinnerung hier raus durch die wir reingekommen sind" erklärte ich. Sie starrte mich entgeistert an. Nicht dein ernst. Wir hätten die ganze Zeit schon zurück sein können. Warum hast du uns dann eigentlich von dort weggezerrt." Ich hatte einfach Panik bekommen. Aber das würde ich bestimmt nicht zugeben. „ Um noch etwas mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen", ich zog eine gekünstelte Schnute. „ in letzter Zeit spielst du nur noch mit Trent Kalamack und nicht mehr mit mir" Sie schüttelte wütend den Kopf „Dann bring uns zurück" verlangte sie. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Würde ich ja. Aber ich weiß nicht wie" Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich es geschafft hatte Erinnerung zu wechseln. Geschweige denn konnte ich kontrollieren zu welcher Erinnerung wir kommen würden.

„Wir sitzen in der Scheiße."

Rachel hatte es mal wieder auf den Punkt gebracht


	7. Chapter 7

**so hoffe es gefällt euch musste euch leider mit Japan fakten zuspammen. Hab aber fast meine tanzstunde für euch verpasst. mein patner hat zehn minuten auf mich warten müssen. ich bringe große opfer alles nur für euch :)**

* * *

><p>Wir konnten es nicht ändern das wir hier im Japan der, ich blickte mich kurz um und mein Blick fiel auf eine hübsche zierliche Vase mit blauen Drachenverzierungen, Heian Zeit schloss ich aus dem Stil, feststeckten. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gar nicht so viel dagegen einzuwenden. Japan war eine Erinnerung in der ich gerne hin und wieder schwelgte und eine Zeit von der ich nichts dagegen hatte sie mit Rachel zu teilen. Ich war ein regelrechtes Monster gewesen.<p>

Während die Kaiser immer schwächer und schwächer wurden, weil sie zusehends an Einfluss verloren, versuchten sie sich in einem letzten verzweifelten Rettungsversuch der Hilfe von Dämonen zu bedienen um nicht von der Macht gedrängt zu werden. Es waren zu dieser Zeit viele von uns in dem Inselstaat unterwegs gewesen. Aber es gab klar abgegrenzte Jagdreviere. Ich hatte es geschafft mir als Erster Kyoto unter den Nagel zu reißen. Alle hatten mich ausgelacht, weil es nur ein unbedeutendes Bauerndorf gewesen war. Aber als der Herrschaftssitz von Nara dorthin verlegt worden war, war ihnen das Lachen vergangen. Vor allem Ku der die Macht über Nara gehabt hatte, hatte vor Wut geschäumt. Da sage noch mal einer ich hatte keinen Sinn für Geschäfte.

_Oni_ hatten sie mich genannt. Es bedeutete so etwas Ähnliches wie Teufel und ich fand den Begriff unglaublich passend. Ich war der Teufel gewesen der im kaiserpalast ein und ausging wie es ihm beliebte und sich einfach nahm was er wollte. Ich lächelte als ich mich an damals erinnerte.

„Was jetzt" fragte Rachel. _Die hatte ich fast vergessen. _Ich ließ die spitzen des Bonsais den ich betrachtet hatte durch die Hände gleiten und stellte fest das die Spitzen Kürzung vertragen konnten. „Ich dachte an eine Massage. Eine Tee Zeremonie vielleicht. Oh und ich würde töten für eine Runde Shogi. Finde dafür heut zu Tage noch einen würdigen Gegner. Ich kann dir sagen eine beinahe unmögliche Aufgabe." Rachel schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wir sitzen in der Tinte und das einzige woran du denkst ist eine Partie Schach."

Ich war erstaunt, dass Rachel etwas mit dem Begriff Shogi anfangen konnte. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so dumm wie ich dachte. „Wenn das eine Erinnerung ist wieso bist du dann weit und breit nicht zu finden?" Sie beäugte den Raum skeptisch und ihre Augen fixierten die Türe als würde jede Sekunde jemand hereinkommen. „Das hier war mein Jagdrevier. Ich hab es gekannt wie meine eigene Westentasche. Glaubst du nicht dass eine Erinnerung mehr speichert als nur Momente. Erinnerungen sind eigentlich nur Spiegelbilder der Wirklichkeit in deinem Kopf. Oder denkst du wenn du an deine Küche denkst etwa an einen bestimmten Moment mit bestimmten Menschen?" Ich konnte sehen, dass Rachel an ihre Kirche dachte dann kurz die Stirn runzelte und nickte. „Ja da ist was dran."

„Ich schlage vor wir durchstöbern noch ein bisschen diese Erinnerung und dann fällt mir vielleicht ein wie wir hier wieder rauskommen." Zögerlich nickte Rachel. Ich konnte sehen, dass ihr die Idee noch eine Sekunde länger in meinen Gedanken festzusitzen ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Aber was konnte sie schon tun. „Also gut, bevor wir auf die Straße gehen sollten wir uns vielleicht etwas mehr anpassen."Ich schnipste einmal mit den Fingern und mein Aussehen veränderte sich. Ich war nun ein schmucker japanischer Jüngling mit einem langen Schwarzen Pferdeschwanz und sehr dunkelbraunen Augen. Ich trug einen blauen Jukata mit einem gelben Obi und traditionellen braunen Sandalen. Also das nannte ich einmal bequem. Ich schenkte Rachel ein grinsen als ich bemerkte, dass sie mich anstarrte.

„Ähm Al", meinte sie und zeigte auf mein neues Äußeres. „Wieso zum Teufel siehst du aus wie dieser eine aus dieser japanischen Boygroup. Wie heißen die noch gleich." Ich fluchte. Ich wusste ich hatte diesen Körper schon einmal gesehen. Ich hatte nur gedacht, dass es im alten Japan gewesen war und nicht im modernen. „Arashi" grummelte ich, nicht gerade glücklich mir einen Körper ausgesucht zu haben, der maximal dazu diente Schulmädchen Fantasien zu befriedigen.

„Sieht gar nicht so schlecht aus", meinte Rachel als sie meine Unzufriedenheit bemerkte. Sie strich sich verlegen die Haare hinters Ohr. _Oh Rachel tief drinnen bist du doch noch ein kleiner Teenager. _Meine Mundwinkel hoben sich ein Stück und ich drehte mich einmal im Kreis um mich rundum begutachten zu lassen. Die Wahl war doch nicht so schlecht gewesen. Denn trotz des asiatischen Körpers war ich noch immer größer als Rachel. Und das war für einen Japaner schon beachtlich.

Ich sah sie kritisch an. „Und jetzt lass uns was dagegen machen." Rachel sah an sich herunter. Schwarze Hose, rotes Top, Socken mit Pixis darauf. Ich sah Rachel an und die senkte ihren Blick zu besagten Socken. „Das war ein Geschenk von Jenks", verteidigte sie sich. Ich musste grinsen. Dieser Pixi hatte echt Humor. „Aber jetzt mal ehrlich was stimmt nicht mit meinen Klamotten." „Naja wenn du so anfängst, zeigst du meiner Meinung nach viel zu wenig Haut. Aber davon mal abgesehen wirst du damit im Japan des 12. Jahrhunderts auffallen wie ein bunter Hund." „Als könnte mich jemand sehen" meinte sie und ich geriet ins stocken. Das hatte ich nicht bedacht. Ich war einfach darauf eingestellt gewesen, dass wir wahrgenommen wurden. Aber sicher sein konnte ich nicht. Vor Ceri und dem anderen Al hatten wir uns schließlich versteckt. „Willst du das Risiko wirklich eingehen?"

Rachel reckte das Kinn herausfordernd heraus. „Ja vielleicht" Ich hatte völlig vergessen dass ich mit Rachel-Kleinkind-Morgan sprach. „Schätzchen" sagte ich kontrolliert aber durchaus bedrohlich. Ich kam ihr näher und sie wich einen Schritt zurück. „Was habe ich vor einer Minute gesagt?" Ich kam noch einen Schritt näher und bei dem Versuch zurückzuweichen prallte Rachel mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Dein Kopf deine Regeln?" meinte Rachel und schleckte sich nervös über ihre Lippen. „Also wenn ich sage wir ziehen dich um…?"

„Dann ziehen wir mich um" ich sah dass es Rachel sichtlich schwer fiel nachzugeben. Ich hatte mit ihr in der offenbar einzigen Sprache kommuniziert die sie verstand: Drohungen. Ich wich zurück und ließ ihr Platz zum atmen. „Es tut auch nicht weh" versprach ich und diesmal meinte ich es sogar ernst. Ein kurzer Nebel jenseits umhüllte sie und heraus kam eine neu eingekleidete Rachel. Mir viel beinahe die Kinnlade herunter.

Ich hatte ja gewusst das ein Kimono Frauen schmeichelte aber Rachel sah aus wie Izanami-no-Mikoto die Göttin die Japan erschaffen hatte höchstpersönlich. Der Kimono war aus grüner Seide gefertigt. Die unteren Lagen waren weiß und graublau und ragten am Kragen leicht heraus. Der Obi war ebenfalls blaugrau und reichlich verziert mit Blumenornamentik. Ein eisblaues Seil hielt das ganze zusammen. Unten am Saum des Kimonos befanden sich Lotusblüten und einige Reiher die durch die Lüfte schwebten oder sich am Fluss vergnügten, während Bauern in den Reisfeldern arbeiteten.

Die gesamte Landschaft war in Gold gestickt. Der saum spielte um ihre Füße und ließ es aussehen, als würde sie über den Boden schweben. Für diesen Kimono hätten hunderte Geishas ihr Leben lang arbeiten müssen. „Die Kirschblüten wären neidisch" meinte ich als ich mich wieder gefasst hatte. Ich bat ihr wie ein Gentleman den arm an aber sie beachtete mich nicht einmal. „Ich bin nicht deine kleine Puppe die du ankleiden kannst und sie herzeigen kannst wie ein Ausstellungsstück." Beschwerte sie sich und versuchte beleidigt an mir vorbei zu laufen. Da sie aber Getas, spezielle Holzschuhe, trug, kam sie ohne meine Hilfe nicht sehr weit. Sie hatte kaum einen Schritt gemacht, da fiel sie auch schon. Ich seufzte.

_Wäre nicht passiert wenn sie auf mich gehört hätte. _Ich fing sie auf bevor sie auf den Boden plumpste, oder noch schlimmer den Kimono ruinierte. „Niemand wird dich für eine Prostituierte halten Rachel. Alle werden denken du seist eine Geisha, eine Künstlerin und ich hätte viel Geld bezahlt um mit dir angeben zu können." Rachel sah mich zweifelnd an „Das nimmt mir doch keiner ab."

Ich richtete sie auf, vorsichtig bedacht darauf dass sie nicht wieder über die Schuhe fiel. „Du bist schöner als jedes Mädchen in ganz Kyoto." Meinte ich und strich ihr übers Haar. Ich war stolz so ein Kunstwerk erschaffen zu haben. Würde Rachel mir gehören, wäre ich _das _Gesprächs Thema im ganzen Jenseits. Aber Rachel war wie ein Singvogel, wenn man sie in einen Käfig sperrte gab sie keinen Mucks mehr von sich. Naja sie würde sich pausenlos beschweren, aber das würde das bild der Metapher zerstören. Ich bot ihr den Arm an und diesmal lehnte sie ihn nicht ab. So viel Geschleime konnte nicht einmal an Rachel abprallen. Sie wirkte irgendwie geschmeichelt. _Gib dem Affen Zucker._

Vorsichtig führte ich sie zu einem Spiegel. Als Rachel davorstand öffnete sie den Mund und schloss ihn wieder ohne auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Ihre Finger wanderten zu ihrem Gesicht. Ich hatte mir erlaubt ihr einen Liedstrich zu verpassen und ihre Lippen in ein dunkles rot zu kleiden. Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll aufgesteckt.

„Ich…" anscheinend fehlten ihr die Richtigen Worte. Sie starrte in den Spiegel als wäre sie sich nicht sicher ob das Wirklich ihr Spiegelbild war was ihr das entgegen blickte. „Ich sehe verdammt…"sie drehte sich vorm Spiegel hin und her und strich sich dann über ihre Silhouette."… gut aus. Fast edel" Ich steckte ihr eine Spange mit einer grünen Libelle aus Smaragden in die Haare. „Heilige Scheiße", meinte edel als sie das kostbare Stück sah. „Aber nur wenn du den Mund hältst." Sie schlug nach mir aber nur halbherzig. Sie war noch damit beschäftigt sich anzustarren. Ich wiederrum starrte sie an doch dann erinnerte ich mich wozu dieses ganze rausputzen gedacht war.

Ich bot Rachel meinen Arm an. „Wollen wir?"


	8. Chapter 8

**So noch ein neues Chapterlein für euch hoffe es gefällt euch sieht aus als käme endlich mal wieder etwas action :) freu **

**Review bittööö**

* * *

><p>Wir liefen durch die Straßen Kyotos. Es war ein fabelhaftes Gedränge von Leuten aus allen möglichen Gesellschaftsschichten. Reiche Kaufleute schlenderten durch die Gassen auf der Suche nach den neusten Trends und dem Tratsch und Klatsch, der die adeligen Kunden bei Laune hielt. Arme Kaufleute aus den ländlichen Regionen priesen lautstark ihre Ware an. Menschen warfen sich gegenseitig Fische und Gemüse zu und tauschten danach Geldstücke aus. Hin und wieder zeigte irgendein Straßenkünstler seine Fähigkeiten. Ein dichter rezitierte seine Haiku, ein beliebter Holzschnitzer bot seine Drucke zum Verkauf an. Messerschlucker, Jonglierer und Taschendiebe, alle waren sie versammelt. Gerade wurde ein Adeliger in einer Sänfte vorbeigetragen und man konnte durch die schweren Vorhänge nur eine blasse Hand in einem teuren Kimono aufblitzen sehen.<p>

Die Stadtwache die den Markt patrouillierte um für Ordnung zu sorgen sah hin und wieder mit mürrischen Blicken zu mir herüber und einige griffen drohend zu ihren Waffen. Aber sie waren nicht dumm genug um zu versuchen uns aufzuhalten. Obwohl meine geschlitzten Augen mich eindeutig als Oni preisgaben und die Leute auch ehrfürchtig Platz für uns machten, war der Anblick eines Dämons in der Abenddämmerung doch weitaus üblicher als man das denken würde.

„Diese Schuhe bringen mich noch um", maulte Rachel als sie wieder einmal schmerzhaft umknickte. _Nicht wenn ich schneller bin. _„Rachel, Schatz, du weißt auch nie was du willst. Zuerst beschwerst du dich deine Schuhe ausziehen zu müssen und dann, dass du sie anbehalten darfst. Du solltest dich entscheiden." „Ich wollte meine _alten_ Schuhe anbehalten." Sie klammerte sich an mich um nicht zu stürzen und ich genoss wie abhängig sie von mir war. „Es tut mir Leid, aber diese Option ist leider nicht verfügbar, wählen Sie erneut."

„Vergiss es", meinte sie und versuchte möglichst stolz und unabhängig auszusehen, was schwer war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie kaum alleine stehen konnte. Die Leute, die an uns vorbei kamen, verdrehten alle ihre Hälse und starrten uns bewundernd nach. Ein junger Mann, der Rachel unverhohlen anstarrte, sah nicht wo er hinlief und rannte geradewegs in einen Karren voller Kraut, das daraufhin auf die Straße purzelte. Ich kicherte: „Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, dass wir gesehen werden, so wie die Leute dich anstarren."

„Woran das wohl liegt", meinte Rachel ironisch, „oh, ja, ich weiß! Vielleicht an dem Dämon an dessen Arm ich mich klammere." „Oder es liegt daran, dass du eine berauschende Schönheit bist" konterte ich. Rachel tat so, als hätte sie das einfach überhört und fuhr fort mit ihrer Aufzählung: „Oder an der Tatsache, dass ich der einzige Rotschopf weit und breit bin." „Oder es liegt daran, dass du eine berauschende Schönheit bist" wiederholte ich seelenruhig. „Nee, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es die Haare sind." Ich schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Sturheit.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?" fragte Rachel. Sie musterte ihre Umgebung wie ein Kind auf dem Rummelplatz. „Zum Palast" antwortete ich ihr und zog sie an der nächsten Ecke nach rechts. Die Straßen leerten sich allmählich und die Händler packten ihre Waren wieder ein. Ich kannte den Weg und als wir uns der riesigen Palastanlage näherten, war es Rachel, die mich zum stehen zwang um die Aussicht für einen Moment zu verarbeiten. Hinter den wunderbaren Gärten mit ihren Kirschbäumen, Koi-Teichen und Steingärten, erstreckte sich die Herrscherresidenz. Sie war mit einer Vielzahl von Lichtern erhellt und die Mansardendächer erhoben sich hinter den Bäumen wie ein Gebirge mit zu vielen Gipfeln. Die Drachen-Kami am Tor waren Wächter- und Beschützergeister. Uralte Steinriesen von denen man sagte sie würden erwachen, wenn der Tenno in Gefahr wäre. Mich hatte zumindest keiner gefressen als ich seine Frau ins Jenseits mitgehen ließ. Aber dann wiederrum, schätze ich, waren Frauen doch ersetzbar.

Da also nicht immer verlass auf die Geister war – über unzuverlässige Geister konnte ich dank Pierce ein Lied singen- gab es auch noch ein Heer aus vorzüglich ausgebildeten Kriegern, die den Kaiser mit ihrem Leben schützten.

Wir traten an das Tor heran und sofort stellte sich uns ein Krieger in den Weg. Rachel wich erschrocken ein Stück zurück aber ich hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie wieder nach vorne. „Ihr könnt hier nicht passieren", sagte der Krieger, der aussah wie ein zum Leben erweckter Terrakotta-Krieger, streng. Sein Japanisch troff nur so vor Dialekt. Er war aus einer ländlichen Gegend. _Okinawa vielleicht?_

„Wir müssen mit dem kaiserlichen Berater sprechen" erwiderte ich in lupenreinem Japanisch und machte Anstalten mich an dem Koloss vorbeizubewegen. Er hielt mich an der Schulter zurück „Die Zeit für Audienzen ist vorbei. Kommt morgen wieder." _Gott sei Dank hatte ich eine VIP Karte. _„Ich brauche keine Audienz", meinte ich und positionierte mich so, dass der Schein der kleinen Laterne meine roten Augen aufblitzen ließ. Die Augen der Wache weiteten sich als er erkannte, wen er da angepöbelt hatte. Er sank auf die Knie und verneigte sich. „Verzeiht Oni, ich habe Euch nicht erkannt." „Weißt du was", ich beugte mich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, „heute ist dein Glückstag. Ich lasse dich vielleicht sogar am Leben." Der Krieger nickte gehorsam, doch er wirkte erleichtert. _Feigling._ Ich ging an ihm vorbei. _Angst und Schrecken verbreiten: Für heute erledigt. _Als ich merkte, dass Rachel mir nicht folgte, wandte ich mich um und streckte erwartend den Arm aus. „Kommst du, Liebes?" Ich musste mich sehr bemühen um wieder ins Englische zurückzufallen. Rachel sah vom Krieger zu mir und von mir wieder zum Krieger. Sie nickte anerkennend. „Arigato" sagte sie mit einem dicken Akzent. Und dann folgte sie mir.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Japanisch sprichst" Ich sah Rachel mit einer wachsenden Kuriosität zu, während sie versuchte mit ihren Schuhen nicht in der geschwungenen Holzbrücke hängen zu bleiben. _Eigentlich gibt es so einiges was ich über meine Schülerin nicht weiß. _Diese Tatsache brachte mich dazu alles wissen zu wollen, jedes ihrer Geheimnisse von ihr zu reißen, bis nur noch der innere Kern der wahren Rachel überblieb. Fast so wie Geschenke auspacken. Wer auch immer gesagt hatte, dass Geheimnisse Frauen unwiderstehlich machen, hatte durchaus recht gehabt. Es gab viele hübsche Frauen in Kimonos und wenn ich ehrlich war, konnte ich sie alle haben. _Dies wäre die Stelle wo Rachel einen schnippischen Kommentar über mich und meine grenzenlose Bescheidenheit abgeben würde. _Ich aber, hatte mich für sie entschieden. Wahrscheinlich aus diesem einzigen Grund, nämlich, dass sie mir immer Parole bat. Ich fand es aufregend mir meine Dominanz erst erkämpfen zu müssen.

„Ich kann so einiges. Denk bloß nicht, ich bilde mich nicht weiter." Sie sah zufrieden mit sich selbst aus. „Du schaust also Anime", stellte ich nüchtern fest. Es war nur eine wilde Vermutung gewesen, aber Rachel war das „_Verdammt!" _beinahe schon auf die Stirn geschrieben. „Gehen wir eigentlich wirklich zum kaiserlichen Berater?", fragte sie und ich beschloss, dass ich ihre verzweifelten Versuche die Brücke zu erklimmen nicht länger mit ansehen konnte. Ich half ihr hinauf, obwohl sie mir sehr deutlich gesagt hatte, dass ich mir meine Hilfe in die Haare schmieren konnte.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht", Ich verließ die Brücke vor ihr und half der Hexe die kleine Stufe von der Holzerhebung bis zum Boden zu überwinden, „Aber der Berater des Kaisers ist ein ausgezeichneter Hexenmeister und ein guter Freund" Rachel lachte und pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „_Du_ hast Freunde?", prustete sie. Ich war beleidigt. „Natürlich habe ich Freunde und im Gegensatz zu deinen hat noch keiner versucht mich zu erpressen, benutzen oder zu töten." Na gut, der letzte Teil war gelogen gewesen. Eigentlich versuchten meine Freunde am laufenden Band mich zu töten. _Aber was Rachel nicht weiß… _„Meine Freundschaften sind vielleicht nicht perfekt aber immerhin habe ich ein Herz", ich griff mir an die Brust und tat so als hätte sie mich tief im Innersten verletzt. „Du bist so hartherzig zu mir, Rachel Marianna Morgan."

„Du wirst es überleben", stellte sie fest. Etwas echauffiert, dass sie nicht auf mein Drama eingegangen war, wurde ich wieder ernst. „Wir müssen da lang." Ich zeigte auf einen kleinen Sommerpavillon, der mitten im Garten stand. Ich öffnete den Eingang und bedeutete Rachel durch die Tür zu gehen. Diese zögerte und sah mich misstrauisch an. Ihr gefiel es nicht, dass ich in ihrem Rücken stehen würde, dort wo sie mich nicht sehen könnte. Ich hatte ihr schon so circa tausendmal das Leben gerettet und sie behandelte mich immer noch wie den Feind. Die Tatsache, dass ich mal versucht hatte, sie gegen ihren Willen zu versklaven würde wohl ewig zwischen uns stehen. Rachel war ja so kleinlich.

Ich seufzte resignierend und trat dann vor ihr ein. Der Raum war relativ klein. Es handelte sich um Schlaf- und Wohnraum in einem. Auf dem niedrigen Tisch lag ein Haufen Schriftrollen sowie ein Tintenfass und eine ganze Kollektion von Kalligrafie-Pinseln. Auf den ganzen Schreibutensilien stand eine Kanne voll Tee und daneben eine kleine dazugehörige Tasse. Ich sah mich um aber weit und breit war keine Spur von meinem alten Freund. „Tetsuya Watanabe?", rief ich ihn, aber es meldete sich niemand. Das einzige Geräusch war das Windspiel, das draußen leise vor sich hin klimperte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Ich sah zu Rachel. Die hatte ihre unpraktischen Schuhe von sich gekickt und eine kämpferische Pose eingenommen. Sie wirkte unglücklich, weil ihr der Kimono nicht genug Bewegungsfreiheit lassen würde, wenn es zu einem Kampf käme.

Rachel war einfach unglaublich. Wie eine Wildkatze schien sie es zu riechen, wenn Gefahr im Anmarsch war und alle ihre Sensoren gingen automatisch auf Verteidigung. So hatte sie es also geschafft so lange zu überleben. Ihre Instinkte waren einfach schneller als ihr Verstand und auch schärfer. Sie warf mir einen Blick zu, der sagte, dass sie auch gemerkt hatte, dass etwas hier nicht so war wie es sein sollte. Ohne ein Wort änderte ich ihre Kleidung in einen schlichten, schwarzen, kurzen Kimono, in dem sie genug Platz haben sollte um jede mögliche Gefahr ordentlich zu vermöbeln. Ich ließ ein Schwert an meiner Seite erscheinen, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass ich meine Feinde auch ohne Stahl besiegen konnte. Es fühlt sich einfach nur beruhigend an etwas in der Hand zu halten.

Rachel sah mich an und ich sie. Ich verstand was sie mir mitteilen wollte und stellte mich mit dem Rücken gegen den Türstock in den Nebenraum. Die Bibliothek, erinnerte ich mich. Rachel postierte sich auf der anderen Seite. Sie nahm Augenkontakt mit mir auf. Dann begann ein nonverbales Gespräch. Sie sah an sich herunter.

_Glaubst du nicht, dass das etwas kurz ist. _Vorwurfsvoller Blick.

_Ernsthaft. __Darüber_ _möchtest du jetzt streiten._

_Ich mein ja nur, da hättest du mir auch gleich gar nichts anziehen können._

_Ich werd's mir fürs nächste Mal merken. _Böses Kopfschütteln von Rachel.

Kurzes Nicken von Rachel. _Du gehst zuerst rein. _Kurzes Nicken meinerseits. _In Ordnung._

Angespanntes Ausatmen von Rachel. _Ich halt dir den Rücken frei._

Unsere Unterhaltung brach ab und ich wusste, dass ich mich auf Rachel verlassen konnte. Auch, wenn wir uns sonst so wenig trauten wie ein Lamm dem Tiger, so wusste ich doch, dass ich in solchen Situationen Rachel hundert Prozent vertrauen konnte. Und auch wenn sie das nicht zugeben würde, auch Rachel vertraute mir. Ich sog einmal tief die Luft ein und sammelte all meine Kraft. Ich wusste nicht, was mich hinter der Tür erwarten würde, aber ich machte mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. _1,2,3 … Augen auf, ich komme. _Versuchte ich mir mit Selbstironie Mut zu machen und dann dachte ich nicht weiter nach, sondern trat einfach die Tür ein.

Ich wusste nicht, was genau ich erwartet hatte, aber sicher nicht einen beinahe leeren Raum. Ich musste all die Energie, die ich aufgebaut hatte ruckartig wieder zurücknehmen und der verklingende Adrenalinstoß ließ mich leer zurück. Der Raum war beinahe so wie ich ihn in Erinnerung behalten hatte, was auch nicht schwer war, denn das war ja schließlich meine Erinnerung. Aber woran ich mich zweifellos erinnert hätte, wären die blutroten Spritzer auf den wertvollen Büchern. Ich senkte meinen Blick auf den Boden. Tetsuya lag dort in der Lache seines eigenen Blutes und ich konnte sein Herz nicht mehr schlagen hören. _Daran hätte ich mich bestimmt erinnert._

Rachel war hinter mir hereingekommen, hatte aber anscheinend so viel Tatendrang aufgebaut, dass sie sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig zurücknehmen konnte und krachte, voller Elan direkt in meinen Rücken. „Zum Teufel, Rachel" fluchte ich und klaubte sie von meiner Rückseite. „Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst" „Wie kann ich denn ahnen, dass du hier wie angewurzelt in der Gegend rumstehst", fauchte sie. Dann sah sie den Mann auf dem Boden liegen. „Ist das …", begann sie, aber ich unterbrach sie. „Tetsuya? Ja, das ist er." Sie kniete sich hinunter und als sie feststellte, dass er wirklich tot war, staute sie die Kraftlinienmagie zurück, die sie gerade aufgebaut hatte. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich schmerzhaft. „Ich hatte ihn mir irgendwie…lebendiger vorgestellt" meinte sie. „Gott, Rachel, sonst bist du doch auch immer so ethisch korrekt und jetzt machst du Witze über Tote", blaffte ich sie an und stieß sie von der Leiche weg.

Sie studierte meinen Gesichtsausdruck. Gott weiß was sie da gefunden hatte, aber jedenfalls meinte sie darauf. „Zum Wandel und zurück. Das tut mir Leid. Du hattest ihn _wirklich_ gerne, nicht wahr?" „Mach dich nicht lächerlich Rachel!", meinte ich. Ich machte mir nur Sorgen, weil irgendetwas oder irgendjemand hier in meinen Erinnerungen herumpfuschte. Zumindest redete ich mir das ein. Rachel hatte sich abgewandt und studierte die Bücher in den Regalen. _Als würde sie die japanischen Schriftzeichen entziffern können. _Ich beugte mich zu dem alten Mann am Boden hinunter. Ich schloss seine Augen. _Auf Wiedersehen, alter Freund. _Auf einmal sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung im Schatten zwischen zwei Regalen. Ich stand alarmiert auf und meine Muskeln beschwerten sich über das ständige rapide Auf- und Abfallen meines Adrenalinspiegels. Ich zerrte Rachel von dem Regal weg, wo ich die Bewegung gesehen hatte. „Weg da", zischte ich und Rachel war ausnahmsweise mal zu perplex um zu protestieren.

Ich brachte möglichst viel Raum zwischen uns und den Schatten. „Komm raus. Ich habe dich gesehen", verlangte ich und einige Zeit passierte nichts. Ich dachte schon fast, ich hätte es mir nur eingebildet, aber ich bildete mir nie Sachen ein. Noch ein paar Sekunden verstrichen und dann wurde ich in meiner Annahme bestätigt. „Na gut, ihr habt mich erwischt." Ich kannte die Stimme von irgendwo, aber ich konnte noch nicht genau sagen zu wem sie gehörte. Ich erlaubte mir einen kurzen Blick auf Rachel und stellte fest, dass sie Angst hatte, aber ihre Augen zeigten auch Wiedererkennen. Ich ärgerte mich, dass sie früher draufgekommen war als ich, aber in ein paar Sekunden würde das sowieso keine Rolle mehr spielen.

Die Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten. Es war eine kleine Person mit einer Glatze und einem androgynen, kindlichen Gesicht. In mir wuchs Hass und Furcht zugleich.

„Newt", sagte ich verächtlich.


	9. Chapter 9

**Es tut mir furchtbar leid wie ewig ich gebrauch habe um ein neues Kapitel zu posten aber die uni war mühsam und dann hat mich auch noch die Muse verlassen. Jetzt bin ich aber zurück und top motiviert (oder so -.-) am ende is es vielleicht etwas holprig einfach weil zwischen Anfang und ende ungefähr 3 Monate liegen **

**Dafür ein extra langes Kapitle DANKE für alle eure netten Kommentare und hoffe auf neue ( immer ein guter Ansporn :) )**

* * *

><p>Die kahlköpfige Dämonin kam einen kleinen Schritt näher und ich trat schützend vor Rachel. "Was machst du in meinem Kopf?" grollte ich und Rachel schob mich ungehalten zur Seite um mir zu zeigen, dass sie meinen Schutz nun wirklich nicht brauchte. Das sah ich etwas anderes. Ich schnappte mir die kleine Rebellin und beförderte sie wieder hinter mich, bevor ich Newt einen drohenden Blick zuwarf. Die tat so als würde ich sie wenig interessieren und als wäre sie nur gelangweilt oder höchstens noch leicht amüsiert von meinen Drohgebärden.<p>

"Ich hab den Machtschub gespürt. Den von eurem kleinen ..." sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, während sie mir den Rücken zuwandte um mir zu zeigen, dass ich keine Bedrohung darstellte. "Missgeschick" spottete sie höhnisch. Ich schluckte meine Angst hinunter damit Rachel keinen Panikanfall erlitt. Ein Dämon der sich fürchtete war nie ein gutes Zeichen und das würde sie wissen. Ich spielte hier also einen auf Mister cool während ich überlegte ob ich mich gleich töten lassen sollte oder ob es besser war es länger hinauszuzögern. Ich warf einen Blick auf Rachel und beschloss, dass obwohl für mich keine Hoffnung bestand sie mit meiner Hilfe vielleicht überleben konnte. Sie war die einzige außer dieser verrückten Dämonenfrau die mir nun gegenüber stand, die den Fortbestand meiner Rasse sichern konnte. Wenn ich schon gehen musste, dann würde ich mit wehenden Fahnen gehen.

Ich fluchte einmal innerlich. Newt wurde immer zu den unmöglichsten Momenten klar in der Birne. Wie als hätte die Ironie des Schicksals dort einen Schalter eingebaut, den sie immer umlegte wenn es am dümmsten für alle Beteiligten war. Eine verrückte Newt war gefährlich aber eine klare Newt war absolut tödlich. Sie war also klar im Kopf. Sie wusste dass Rachel eine Dämonin war. Sie wusste, dass Rachel kleine Dämonenbabys zeugen konnte. Und sie wusste was sie wollte: Rachel töten. Mir war es lieber als sie noch nicht einmal wusste welcher Tag nach Freitag kam.

"Ich konnte natürlich nicht anders als bei einem so großen Energieschub aufmerksam zu werden. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich in deine Küche kommen würde und nur deinen kleinen Schoßhund sowie eine sehr bewusstlose Rachel in den armen einen noch bewusst loseren Dämon vorzufinden. Es hat nicht lange gedauert bis ich aus dem Geist herausgequetscht hatte was passiert war." Sie warf Rachel einen heimtückischen Blick zu. "Ich glaube ich habe ihn nachhaltig beschädigt. Tut mir leid. Ich besorg dir einen neuen. Einen besseren."

Ich konnte spüren wie Rachel sich in meinen Rücken krallte und unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei als ihre wütenden kleinen Finger sich in meine Haut bohrten. "Sie lügt flüsterte ich. Pierce geht es gut." Es war eine Lüge aber ich hoffte sehr, dass das Rachel beruhigte bevor sie mir die Haut vom Rücken zog. Tatsächlich ließ ihr Griff etwas nach. _Kluges Mädchen, sie konnte sich immer noch Sorgen um Pierce machen wenn sie selbst in Sicherheit war._

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Newt, die jetzt wie ein Panther auf und ab schlich. "Wieso hast du uns dann nicht gleich getötet" wollte ich wissen ohne den Blick je von ihr abzuwenden. "Ich will dich doch nicht töten, Dummerchen. Sie schon." Sie zeigte an mir vorbei auf Rachel und ihre Stimme wechselte von zuckersüß zu eiskalt. Ich hatte beinahe vergessen, dass Newt schon immer ziemlich soziopathisch gewesen war. Der Genozid an ihrem halben Volk war nur der Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte.

"Ich vermisse die alten Zeiten. Du und ich. Du warst so ein treues Schoßhündchen und jetzt sieh dich an! Du bist so... unabhängig." Sie sagte das letzte Wort als müsste sie würgen und ich ahnte schlimmes. Mir wurde sehr kalt und ich wusste nur eines bestimmt. Ich würde nie wieder zu Newt zurückkehren. NIE wieder. Noch vor einer halben Minute dachte ich zu sterben wäre das schlimmste was mir passieren konnte aber ich hatte etwas gefunden was schlimmer war als der Tod. "Rachel" sagte ich so leise wie möglich, obwohl ich wusste, dass es nichts nutzen würde. Die Frau hatte Ohren wie ein Elefant. "Lauf"

Und einmal in meinem gottverdammten Leben fing Rachel nicht an mit mir über das Warum zu streiten. Sie lief einfach los so schnell sie konnte. Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit mich darüber zu freuen. Ich sah gerade noch wie Wut in Newts kindlich Geschichtszüge trat. Sie sprach einen Zauber und hinter ihr erschien ein Bataillon Samurai, bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet die mit lautem Gebrüll hinter uns her rannten. _Gott ich HASSTE Samurai. _"Ich dachte sie wollte uns nicht umbringen" schrie Rachel über das Kriegsgeschrei hinweg. "Nein Liebes. Sie will mich nicht umbringen." Ich behielt für mich, dass ich es lieber gehabt hätte es wäre umgekehrt. "Aber anscheinend hat sie sichs überlegt. Newt war schon immer etwas wankelmütig."

Wir waren, bei der Brücke angekommen und diesmal sprang Rachel einfach kurzerhand über den Fluss. Sie lief wirklich schnell, musste am regelmäßigen laufen im Park liegen oder daran, dass sie dreimal täglich aus einer Lebensgefährlichen Situation fliehen musste. Ich setzte dazu an hinter ihr herzuspringen. da schlug keine 20 cm vor mir ein Pfeil in den Boden ein. Ich blieb abrupt stehen und sah hinter mich. Ein paar Krieger hatten die Bögen gespannt und wir waren unter Beschuss. "Die Schummeln" stellte Rachel fest und ich sah sie fassungslos an. Wir rannten um unser Leben und sie hatte noch Zeit über Fairplay zu mäkeln. Diese Frau würde sich auch noch beim Jüngsten Gericht beschweren, dass die Posaunen ein wenig dick aufgetragen waren.

"Vielleicht kannst du ja zurücklaufen und ihnen die Regeln nochmal erklären." Ein zweiter Pfeil schlug ein, diesmal dicht bei Rachel. Sie sah ihn kurz an und überlegte sich ernsthaft einige Minuten. "Nee ich glaub nicht, dass das was bringt." stellte sie fest. Ich warf noch einen Blick hinter mich. Unsere Verfolger waren jetzt viel näher als vor unserem kleinen Plausch. _Danke Rachel. _

Ich sprang über den Fluss und packte sie am Kragen. "Komm" meinte ich als ich sie brutal weiterzog. Sie stolperte mehr als sie mir aktiv nachkam und ich ließ sie los, damit sie nicht hinfiel und uns noch mehr Vorsprung kostete. Sie fing sich wieder und begann zu laufen. "Was jetzt" rief sie mir zu. "Ewig können wir nicht mehr so weiter sprinten." Sie keuchte ziemlich heftig und ihr Gesicht war rot vor Anstrengung. Ich fühlte keinerlei Erschöpfung aber ich war ja auch ein uralter Dämon der einen riesen Haufen Kraftlinien Energie gespeichert hatte. Meine Ausdauer war beinahe unbegrenzt.

Ich konnte aber sehen, dass Rachel es nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. "Wehe du machst schlapp Krätzi-Hexi." "Ich" keuchte Rachel und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft um mehr Worte auszuspucken "könnte...""...eine Linie anzapfen" Ich schüttelte den Kopf "Nein du könntest nur die Erinnerung an eine Linie anzapfen und ich wette Newt ist mit einer echten Linie verbunden. Du könntest höchstens Erinnerungen aufhalten aber keine realen Krieger." "Wieso kann Newt eine Linie anzapfen und wir nicht. Das nenn ich nicht fair." "Weil Newt diesen Zauber absichtlich und bewusst gewoben hat, ihr echter Körper ist noch mit der realen Welt verankert. Und hör auf mit deinem verdammten fair Rachel. Das ist kein gottverdammtes Baseballspiel." Rachel warf mir einen bösen Blick zu.

Wir liefen über den Rasen und schon kam das Tor in Sicht. Rachel hatte recht. Wo sollten wir hin? Wir konnten uns nicht vor Newt verstecken. Rachel kam vor mir abrupt zu stehen und ich schlitterte auf sie zu in einem verzweifelten Versuch nicht schon wieder mit ihr zu kollidieren. Ich blieb Millimeter vor ihr stehen und sie sah mich erschrocken an. "Es ist abgeschlossen." Das Tor war zu. Wir saßen in der Falle.

"Klettern" beschloss ich kurzerhand und Rachel sah wenig begeistert aus. Da musste sie jetzt durch und ich wusste, das ihr Überlebenswille stärker war als ihre Abneigung vor dieser beinahe Unmöglichkeit. Sie musterte das Tor und ihre Augen wurden immer schmaler während sie nach einem geeigneten Halt für den ersten Schritt suchte. Ich musterte das Tor auf die gleiche Weise. Es war einfach gearbeitet und genau das war das Problem. Die Eisenstäbe führten schnurgerade in die Höhe. Die ersten Querstäbe waren erst einen guten Meter über Rachels Kopf angebracht und sie konnten nirgends Halt finden um sich dort hinaufzuziehen. Rachel schnaubte unzufrieden weil sie merkte dass sie wohl nicht darüber klettern konnte. Sie war wie ein kleines wütendes Kind das nicht bekam was sie wollte.

Ich hörte das Brüllen der Krieger hinter mir und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Anscheinend waren ihnen die Pfeile ausgegangen wofür ich durchaus dankbar war. Dennoch kamen sie erschreckend schnell näher. Ich warf alle Bedenken über Bord und packte Rachel an der Hüfte. Sie schlug mir auf die Finger "Finger weg du Perversling" beschwerte sie sich empört. "Halt die Klappe Rachel" obwohl sie versuchte sich meinem Griff zu entwinden hielt ich sie fest und hievte sie mit einem Ruck auf meine Schultern. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf. Eine ganze Minute standen wir da, während ich lauschte wie die Samurai Armee immer näher kam und sahen aus als wollten wir an einem Hahnenkampf teilnehmen.

"Na wird's bald" fragte ich ungeduldig und klopfte Rachel ermunternd auf den Hinter.

"Hey" sagte sie warnend und verpasste mir eine Kopfnuss, anscheinend leichtsinnig geworden durch die erhöhte Position.

"Was soll ich denn tun?" Ich hatte angenommen sie hätte verstanden, was ich von ihr wollte.

" Du sollst über das gottverdammte Tor klettern. Und wage es ja nie wieder mich zu schlagen."Sie ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Vielleicht war auch die Pieke die an uns vorbeirauschte ein gewisser Ansporn. Sie angelte sich zu der Querstrebe und trat mir dabei mit ihren schwebenden Füßen ins Gesicht und ich hatte das Gefühl, das nicht alle Tritte nur zufällig waren. Sie hatte gerade einen Halt gefunden und wollte nach oben klettern als sie sich umdrehte. _Wenn sie nicht gleich über das Tor kletter trete ich ihr so in ihren süßen kleinen Hintern, das sie bis zum Mond fliegt. _

"Was?" fragte ich genervt.

"Wie kommst du über das Tor " wollte sie wissen. Kurz war ich wirklich gewundert und auch ein wenig gerührt, dass sie sich um mich Sorgen machte.

"Ich komm schon klar Rachel"

"Nein" protestierte sie.

"Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt Rachel aber es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Ehre und Dummheit. Also sei kein dummes Mädchen und überlass es den großen Dämonen sich selbst zu retten." Sie sah mich erbost an und machte Anstalten wieder zu mir herunter zu springen.

"Rachel" knurrte ich warnend. Was natürlich nicht half sondern sie in ihrem Trotz noch bestärkte.

"Behandle mich nicht immer wie ein Kind"

"Dann verhalte dich eben nicht immer wie ein Kind" schoss ich zurück und sprach einen Zauber, der sie über das Tor katapultierte und auf der anderen Seite mit dem Hintern wieder aufkommen ließ.

"Ouch, das tat weh verdammt noch mal", sie stand auf und rieb sich ihren hintern mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, "so Mister neun Mal klug wie gedenkst du jetzt über das Tor zu kommen."

Erwartungsvoll starrte sie mich an. Ich starrte so böse wie möglich zurück. Als ich nach einiger immer noch schwieg wurde Rachel unruhig.

" DU weißt doch wie du über das Tor kommst, oder."

Ich versuchte möglichst selbstbewusst auszusehen aber wahrscheinlich verriet mich das Ausbleiben einer überheblichen Antwort.

"Ich will ja nicht drängeln aber die Typen kommen immer näher also solltest du dir besser mal was einfallen lassen."

" Wenn du nicht drängeln willst dann lasse es einfach" gab ich kaltschnäuzig zurück. "Und wenn du die Hintergrundgeräusche runterfahren könntest ich versuche hier zu denken" Sie schnaubte und trat einen Schritt vom Tor zurück, gegen das sie sich gepresst hatte als wolle sie zurück auf die andere Seite diffundieren.

"Offensichtlich nicht allzu erfolgreich" murmelte sie. Ich widerstand dem Drang sie durch das Gitter zu erwürgen. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich auf einen Ausweg. Newts Armee war keine 100 Meter mehr entfernt. _Konzentrier dich du dummer kleiner Dämon. Wie seid ihr von der Lichtung hierher gewechselt._ Nur noch 80 Meter. _Ich wollte nicht dass Rachel sah was als nächstes passieren würde. Aber das fiel in unserer jetzigen Situation ja schon mal weg. _60 Meter.

" Wir werden draufgehen verdammt noch mal" Ich konnte Rachels Frustration ob ihrer Ohnmacht deutlich wahrnehmen. Es musste sie wahnsinnig machen untätig auf der sicheren Seite des Gitters zu stehen und sich darauf zu verlassen das ich sie sicher hier raus bringen würde. Wenn wir ehrlich waren war Vertrauen nicht Rachels Stärke. Aber dann wiederrum ebenso wenig meine.

" Nicht hilfreich, Rachel" grummelte ich als ich bemerkte, dass meine Gedanken abdrifteten. 30 Meter. Höchste Eisenbahn.

Ich bot alle Konzentration auf die möglich war. Das Geschrei der Krieger, das immer näher kam trug nicht gerade hilfreich dazu bei. Nichts wie weg hier.

"Ähm Al" Jetzt nicht Rachel, ich weiß Konzentration und Denken sind für dich zwei Fremdwörter aber lass die sagen allgemein braucht man dazu Ruhe." Sie stieß mir durch das Gitter gegen die Schulter und ich griff ihre Hand, bevor sie sie zurück ziehen konnte. In ihren grünen Augen glitzerte Angst aber auch Trotz.

" So weit ich weiß auch Zeit, aber die haben wir nicht" Sie nickte aggressiv hinter mich. Ich wendete mich ruckartig in die andere Richtung und ließ dabei ihre Hand absichtlich nicht los, so dass ich zufrieden hören konnte wie sie ein schmerzerfülltes Grunzen ausstieß. Mein zufriedenes Grinsen verging mir allerdings als ich sah, dass die Bogenschützen schon beinahe in Reichweite waren. Wir waren im Arsch. Ich wandte mich wieder Rachel zu, die mir erleichtert ihren Arm entriss und mir einen bösen Blick zu warf.

"Du hast uns schon einmal aus einer Erinnerung gezappt. Kannst du das nicht noch mal tun?" wollte sie wissen als sie sich ihr ohne Zweifel schmerzendes Handgelenk rieb.

Ich rollte genervt mit den Augen, " Rachel das hier ist kein Fernsehapparat. Da kann man nicht einfach auf den Knopf drücken und weiterschalten" Ich wollte ihr nicht die Genugtuung geben zu wissen das ich vor nicht einmal einer Minute genau die selbe Idee hatte

"Hast du eine bessere Idee?"wollte Rachel wissen. Ein Pfeil sauste an mir vorbei und ich warf einen Blick hinter mich. Langsam wurde es brenzlig. Ich konnte sehen wie es in Rachels Hirn zu rattern begann als ihr Gehirn auf Überlebenmodus schaltet und anfing Fluchtpläne zu schmieden. Auf einmal sah sie mich aus großen Augen an.

"Was hast du gefühlt?" Ich sah sie entgeistert an, während ich einem weiteren Pfeil auswich.

"WIE BITTE?" Sie sah mich genervt an

"Du hast mich schon verstanden" _Jetzt hatte sie komplett den Verstand verloren. _

"Wir werden bald von einer Horde Samurai gelyncht und du willst über Gefühle reden? Rachel ich dachte immer die roten Haare sind echt aber nach dieser Aussage bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du eine gefärbte Blondine bist" Sie schnaubte verächtlich.

" Hör mal zu du chauvinistischer Hohlkopf von einem Dämon. Wir sin hier in DEINEM Kopf. Und wie wird DEINE Erinnerung in DEINEM Kopf gesteuert. Durch DEINE beschissenen Gefühle! Und jetzt denk verfickt noch mal nach was du gefühlt hast als wir hierher gewechselt sin oder ich klettere persönlich über diesen Zaun und trete die in deinen knackigen Dämonen Hinter!"

Ein wenig außer Atem beendete sie ihre Schimpftriade und meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. _Sieh an sieh an ein Stahlzaun zwischen uns löst ihren Respekt in Luft auf. _

" Du denkst mein Arsch ist knackig?" wollte ich anzüglich wissen während ich einen Pfeil in der Luft aufhielt, weil er sonst Rachel getroffen hätte.

Sie starrte mich entgeistert an. " _DAS_?! Ich halte dir einen Wutentbrannten Vortrag und das was dich interessiert ist _DAS_."

Ich wandte mich von ihr weg damit sie das riesen Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

"Naja der Rest war auch ganz interessant."

" Auch ganz.." Ich hörte wie sie empört Luft einsog und konnte ihre vor Wut geröteten Wangen vor meinem Inneren Auge sehen. Gott es machte einfach Spaß Rachel aufzuziehen. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete konnte ich gerade noch einem weiten Pfeil ausweichen. Vielleicht sollten wir das Flirten auf später verschieben.

Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren. _Was hatte ich gefühlt kurz bevor wir hierhergekommen war_. _Gefühle großartig. Wieso musste unser Ausweg ausgerechnet Gefühle sein. Dämonen waren ja so gut darin mit Gefühlen umzugehen. _Raunzen nutzte mir jetzt auch nichts. Ich holte tief Luft und fing einen weiteren Pfeil aus der Luft. Denken war so viel einfacher wenn man nicht unter Beschuss stand. Ich wollte nicht, dass Rachel die Szene mit Ceri mit ansah und dann, dann fühlte ich einen Drang. Den Drang überall Lieber zu sein als dort. _Das musste es sein! _

"Rachel! Gib mir deine Hand" Die Hexe machte keinerlei solche Anstalten.

"Damit du mir wieder halb das Handgelenk brechen kannst?" meinte sie vorwurfsvoll.

"Ich schwöre ich breche dir noch einige Knochen, wenn du nicht sofort deine verdammte Hand durch dieses Gitter steckst." sagte ich drohend. Ein Pfeil sauste an mir vorbei und ich war nicht schnell genug ihn aufzuhalten. Er sauste an Rachels Wange vorbei und hinterließ einen bösen roten Kratzer. Ich sah wie sie entschied, dass ein lädiertes Handgelenk wahrscheinlich besser war als ein Pfeil in vitalen Körperteilen. Schnell steckte sie ihre Hand durch die Stäbe und ich griff zu.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Gefühl wegzuwollen und... Nichts geschah.

"ÄHM" räusperte sich Rachel. "Sollte nicht was passieren? Wenn das ein billiger Trick war um mit mir Händchen halten zu können muss ich Leider sagen: Al es gibt für alles eine Zeit und einen Ort."

"Halt die Klappe Rachel" zischte ich.

Die gute Nachricht war, dass die Bogenschützen aufgehört hatten zu versuchen uns wie Schweizerkäse zu löchern. Die schlechte war sie hatten nur aufgehört, weil sie jetzt nah genug waren um uns mit ihren Schwertern in Scheiben zu Hacken. Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass ich nicht an Altersschwäche sterben würde aber von Samurais in meinem eigenen Kopf ermordet zu werden hatte ich sicher nie kommen sehen. Ich drückte Rachels Hand fester. Vielleicht kam sie ja aus meinem Kopf heraus wenn ich hier starb. Sofort verwarf ich den Gedanken. Viel wahrscheinlicher war einfach, dass ihre Seele hier mit mir sterben würde und eine leere Hülle zurück blieb.

"Al, falls du noch vorhast uns hier rauszuholen, jede Sekunde wäre jetzt günstig." Rachel erwiderte den Druck den ich auf ihre Hand ausübte und als ich ihr in die Augen sah konnte ich dort gut versteckte, doch für mich offensichtliche Panik erkennen.

Ich fing an zu lachen. Eigentlich war ich nicht so viel anders als Rachel. Sie töte jeden ihrer Freunde und jede Frau die mir jemals nah gestanden hatte war zu demselben Schicksal verdammt.

"Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass das ein Lachen der Erleichterung war weil du weißt wie wir hier heraus kommen" sagte Rachel in einem Ton der vielleicht als vorwurfsvoll geplant war doch es klang eher verzweifelt.

Ich strich ihr eine rote Locke hinters Ohr und seufzte " Ach Rachel, Es tut mir leid."

Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen traf mich unvorbereitet. Es waren Augen die verstanden hatten, dass ich sie nicht retten konnte, aber ohne Groll und Enttäuschung sondern einfach nur in Resignation ob der Tatsache dass das Ende undvermeidbar war.

Es waren IHRE Augen. Die Farbe war nicht richtig aber der Ausdruck war ein und derselbe. Ein Stich durchfuhr meine Brust als sich eine lang vergessenes Organ schmerzhaft wieder bemerkbar machte.

Ich wollte dass es aufhörte. Fliehen vor den schmerzen. Kilometer laufen bis sich jede Regung dieses Muskels wieder legte und ich diese Gefühle verschließen konnte und begraben, so dass sie nie wieder an die Oberfläche gelangen. Wie ein verletztes Tier wollte ich mich zurückziehen und meine Wunden lecken. Der Drang zu fliehen wurde übermächtig. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie ein Schwert auf mich niedersauste. Rachel, die meine Hand immer noch hielt, schrie irgendetwas aber ich konnte sie nicht hören. Sie wurde von dem Pochen in mir, das immer mehr anschwoll übertönt.

Padam Padam .

Die Klinge kam immer näher.

Padam **Padam** .

Sie war noch Zentimeter von mir hatte das Gefühl meine Brust würde zerspringen.

**Padam Padam** .

Millimeter trennten mich und die Klinge.

_**Padam Padam**_ .

Einen Herzschlag später traf sie ins Leere.


End file.
